The Alternate Universe Twins
by Broken-Rose-Thornesxoxo
Summary: Legolas plus William Turner equals what? Chaos? Confusion? Hilarity? Carly and Sarah are about to find out. Of course the outside forces don't exactly help the cause, and what happens when this get really chaotic? Read and you may just find out. Enjoy my lovlies!
1. Carson and Sahara

**Sarah's POV **

"Carly!" I ran over to my best friend and jumped on her.

"OW! Sarah! Warn a girl before you squish her like a bug!"

"Haha. Whoops." I climbed off of Carly and pulled her to her feet. "and besides. We're the same height smarty pants. So there is no possible way that I could have squished you like a bug. That's gross…"

"Wow you're special."

"And you love it!" I grinned like the Cheshire cat and Carly rolled her eyes adjusting her bag on her shoulders.

"Can you believe we're already seniors?"

"Almost to be graduated seniors Carson. We only have a month of school left."

"Ugh… don't remind me… I still have a month to deal with whats-iz-name."

"But its only a month until we are done with school entirely!"

"College smart one ken-obi."

"Shut up Carson."

She grinned smugly and sat down on the bench outside the library.

I sat next to her.

"Have you even started your college essays?"

"No. I still need to get the applications."

"You need to get that done."

"I know! Right along with all my other Ap friggin homework." I sighed and rubbed my temples. "I am so glad its Friday. Can we have normal food when we get home?"

"No. we don't have any."

"Great." I slumped down farther and said hi to my old English teacher as he walked by.

"Sarah, hide."

"Why?" I looked at Carson (my nickname for Carly) in utter bewilderment.

"You are so oblivious! Fred's coming moron! Hide!"

"Crap!" I jumped up and ran inside the library, crouching behind the book shelves just inside the doors below the windows. I heard Fred greet Carson and make small chat with her. I rolled my eyes and tried not to groan. He just had to ruin my Friday. I hissed a sigh and sat cross-legged where I was, preparing to wait a while for him to leave. And then my phone rang. I jumped, bumped my head on the book shelf behind me, squealed and got a frown from the librarians. I pulled my phone out and shut it up before he could hear but I just a little slow on the uptake.

"Are you hiding Sahara?"

"No. I just wanted to sit in front of the books. And don't call me Sahara. Only Carson is allowed to do that." I stood up and scratched the back of my neck. "Just leave me alone okay? I really don't want to talk to you. Peace." I gave him the signature Vulcan hand sign and walked out of the library.

"Sarah, I think we got off on the wrong foot."

"Ya think Fred?"

"Yeah I do. And I think that you regret what happened just as much as I do."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I guess you'll never know. As I recall, you forced me to let you out of the relationship and then decided that my answer wasn't good enough and when I didn't come running back to you, you tried to make me feel just like you did. You didn't need to because I already felt like crap and ate a whole half gallon of ice cream that night."

He laughed a little and I frowned. "Sorry. But I mean why can't we just be friends?"

"We tried that. It didn't work too well remember? Now leave me alone." I followed Carson out of the school and down to the benches at the bottom of the stairs. "When will you give me permission to slap the crap outta him?"

"When you give me permission to slap the crap outta Stephen."

"Ugh. You're so difficult." I slouched farther down in my seat as we waited for Carly's mom to pick us up.

"Yeah well I could always leave you here and you could not spend the weekend and not get double stuffed pizza."

"Bugger," I mumbled, slouching even farther. "I'm gonna go say bye to Carlton and Gunnar."

"Gunnar has a class."

"Yeah but he loves me enough to not yell at me."

"Have fun. Don't be too long or we really will leave you."

I stuck out my tongue as I started trudging up the stairs. When I got to the doors I poked my head through them to make sure Fred nor Stephen were around. When it was clear, I booked it across the commons area and up the stairs to the top floor in order to get to both my teacher's rooms. I decided to just skip Carlton and headed to Gunnar's down the hall. I popped my head through the door and smiled at my old teacher when he looked at me. "bye Gunnar! I'll see you on Monday!" I ran out the door and got into my locker, getting my bag of sleep over stuff and my two AP books. "Ugh… so heavy…" I slammed my locker shut and then jumped down the stairs to the commons and ran towards the doors. Slamming into Stephen along the way. My stuff went flying everywhere.

"Ow…" I picked myself up off the floor and started gathering my crap.

"Let me help…" the brown hair boy tried to grab my bag and I snatched it away.

"I'm good. Thanks anyway." I started walking towards the front doors when Stephen told me something that made me nearly pass out.

"Hey Sarah, will you tell Carly that I still love her? More than anything?"

I turned to stare at him. "You broke up with her."

"I know. but will you just tell her please? She won't listen to me, I know she'll listen to you."

I blinked at him a few times and then ran outside and down the stairs to Carly's car where she was getting in the front seat. I opened the back, threw my crap in and hopped in the back seat. My phone rang again as Kerrie (Carson's mom) pulled out of the library parking lot.

It was from Stephen. –Thank you.-

I groaned. You know, sometimes I really hate my cousin.


	2. William Turner

******A/N: Second chapter is up! (no flames please. i'm sorry it's taken a while to get it started and updated but i have AP Psych and AP Lit and math homework [i haven't had to do that in MONTHS] and just personal, emotional drama lately so yeah.) i sadly, do not own Lord of the Rings or Pirates of the Caribbean. i wish i did though. but anyway, enjoy! **

**BRTxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Carly's POV<strong>

Sahara nearly slammed the door on the car shut and my mom started pulling out of the parking lot. Her cell rang and she groaned loudly when she read the text.

"What is it?"

"Nothing Carson. At least for now." She tossed her phone on the floor and buckled up.

I unbuckled and climbed into the back seat to sit next to her.

"Carly!"

"Sorry mom." I clicked my belt over me and picked up Sahara's phone.

There was a message from Stephen.

"Thank you? What is he saying thank you for?" my voice nearly caught in my throat and I left her inbox.

"Doesn't matter." She took her phone back and shoved it in her pants. "Anyway."

We spent the next fifteen minutes talking nonsense about movies and such. Once we arrived at my house, she went straight to the refrigerator and got out the mountain dew she had hid in the back a month before.

"I can't believe it's still here!" she went to sit on the couch and suddenly froze mid-step, listening. "Oh no…"

I grinned. "Better hurry love."

She ran across the living room and up the stairs to my room, most likely dropped her bag next to my bed and then ran back downstairs, sitting on the couch just as our four min-pins skittered in through the dog door. Sahara jerked her legs up and curled into a ball on the couch trying to avoid the barks and licks. I was surprised at my best friends speed. She never moved that fast without tripping at least once; and yet she managed not to.

"I applaud thy skill, Sahara. No tripping. Must be a new record." I grinned at her, yet she only tried to curl in on herself even more.

"Carly please put the dogs out front." My mother put her stuff in her room and sat in her chair.

"Who wants to go out front?"

Sahara cringed again as the four dogs leapt off the couch, yipping and barking and jumping around. I quickly opened the door and nearly slammed it shut behind them.

With a sigh, my virtual sister relaxed and calmly took out her phone, texting her mom to say she was here.

"So love. What movie first?" I kneeled in front of the TV, turning on the DVD player.

"Pretzels." She clicked open her mountain dew. "Then _Sorcerer's Apprentice_." After taking a drink, she grinned her Cheshire cat smile. "Savvy?"

"Yes, mon capitaine." I shoved off the floor and got the pretzels for her off the kitchen table and tossed them to her when I went to the movie.

"Danke!" she grinned again and munched ever so happily on the sourdough pretzels.

I rolled my eyes, put the movie in the DVD player and grabbed a blanket off the exercise machine in the corner. I draped the fleece over my legs when I sat on the opposite end of the couch so Sarah could lean against them while we watched the movie.

"Hey Carson… maybe… maybe you should try talking to Stephen. I mean it might be good for you… you might get some closure."

I could see she wasn't paying attention to the movie, finding the top of her Mountain Dew much more interesting.

"Sahara. Talk to _Stephen_? Are you insane?"

She held her hand up in a gesture like Balthazar.

"A little bit. That's great." I crossed my arms and we didn't speak for a while through the movie and when it ended I put _Thor _in. "Anyway. What's for dinner mom?"

"Pizza. I put it in the oven about half an hour ago. It should be done soon." My mom got up out of the chair and checked on the double stuffed pizza from Papa Murphey's. "You guys ready?"

"Hold on lemme get the trays." Sarah jumped off the couch and started to prance over to the dinner trays. She had long since finished her pop and we had let the dogs back in after about fifteen minutes outside.

The min-pins jumped up with her and started barking, making her jump again.

"Will you infernal dogs just shut up and get over yourselves already?"

I laughed at my twin when she said, or rather yelled, that and laughed even harder when the dogs actually shut up. "Wow. You're getting good hun."

"Oh you know, learned from the best." She grabbed the trays and set them in front of the couch before taking our plates and forks from my mom.

We finished watching _Thor_, laughing at him when he realized he couldn't pull his hammer out of the dirt, and put in _How To Train Your Dragon_. As that started, I put our dinner stuff away, said goodnight to my mom, and we fell asleep on the couch.

I'm not sure what Sahara dreamed about, but I dreamed about Legolas, here in our world. He's so pretty…

Sahara was up before me, with my mom. I could hear them talking in the kitchen about our dinosaur age coffee machine and what Sahara dreamed about. I stretched and sat up, moaning at the pain in back from sleeping in such an awkward position.

"hey look, sleeping beauty awakes."

I flopped back and craned my head far enough to try and give my best friend a bleary eyed glare. "Because you're so much better in the morning."

"Hey hun," she came to stand over me and grinned, "it's almost noon."

"Crap." Once again, I sat up, a little too quickly because my forehead hit hers and I got _really _dizzy.

"Owie…" Sarah rubbed her forehead and sat where she was standing. "That hurt. Meany butt."

"I didn't mean to hit your head." I rubbed my forehead as well and finally got up to go upstairs. The atomic clock on the wall above the TV said that it was 11:30. I was supposed to take her to the Staples parking lot to meet her parents there so she could go home and we were supposed to be there in about half an hour, so we only had ten minutes before we had to leave. "I'll be back."

"Uh-huh." With a grunt, Sarah stood up and sat on the couch with a mug of coffee and sighed as I trudged up the stairs.

I was back within five minutes and we made sure she had all of her stuff and had finished her coffee before getting into Baby Blue, my new car. We talked about her dream and my dream and how they were so weird as I backed out of the garage and turned around. I turned on the STYX CD that was in and we started singing "Come Sail Away".

Right before I had to slam on the breaks to avoid hitting the person laying face-down in the middle of the road. He had curly brown hair that came to his shoulders, and was wearing boots-like pirate boots-brown pants, a cream colored shirt over a really loose white shirt, and what looked like two belts, one across his back and one around his hips. There was a sword at his side, along with what looked like a pistol.

"What in the…" I put Baby Blue into park and we both got out to see who the strange man was.

We crept up to him and Sahara got a stick to poke him. He didn't move, so we found it safe to get closer and turn him over. With that one flip, our world flipped upside-down.

"Oh my gosh!" Sahara clapped her hand over her mouth. "It's William Turner!"

And at the sound of his name, his chocolate-butterscotch eyes snapped open.


	3. Power Outage

******Hey all! I'm back! and it's spring break! XD here is chapter three of the Alternate Universe Twins. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Pirates of the Caribbean. I do however own Saraha and Carson. (Don't listen to anything Carson says, even though she is technically Damon's Moon Chic, I own her. and I own Damon's Moon Chic. . LOL) **

**P.S. Please no flames, and if you absolutely must, could you at least be a little more "formal" about it, and like, tell me what you think about the story? It'd be great and really helpful. **

**BRTxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Sahara's POV<strong>

When his eyes snapped open, I screeched and fell backwards, landing hard on my butt. "Owie…" I shifted so my legs were next to me and I rubbed my backside.

He sat up groaning and held his head. There was a gash on his forehead, and blood on the rocks where his face had been.

"Oh my gosh! You're bleeding!" I covered my mouth with my hands and stared at him.

He looked at his bloodied hands and back at me and Carson. His butterscotch eyes melted my soul. "Where am I?"

"Let me clean that off." I jumped up, ignoring his question, ran back to Carson's car, and got into the back to get my water bottle and some napkins.

"Sahara, we can just take him home!" Carson got to her feet and started walking towards me.

"In a minute." I knelt next to William Turner and gently turned his face too look at me. His skin was so smooth and warm.

He looked into my eyes and I couldn't move. "Who are you?" his British accent brought me out of my swooning and I blinked.

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"Her name is Sarah Smith. You can call her Sahara. I do. I'm Carly Adams by the way. But you can call me Carson. She does all the time." Carson poked my head none too gently and smiled.

That's when it hit me. William Turner was sitting right in front of me. I touched his face and we were talking to him. _The _William Turner. I had no idea if I should scream and jump up and down like an annoying fan girl, if I should faint, gape, hyperventilate (hey that rhymes…), or what. So I settled on closing and opening my mouth like a fish out of water, staring at him, trying to say something that wouldn't dislodge from my throat.

Carson waved her hand in front of my face. "Sahara, you in there?" she knocked on my skull and I blinked again. "What's going on?"

"What's going on? What's going on?" I stood up and looked down at Carson. "William Turner, _the _William Turner is sitting, bleeding mind you, in the middle of your road in front of your drive way, and you ask what's going on?" my voice became progressively louder and by the time I was done, I was yelling.

Carson got up and was about to say something, her finger pointed at me and her left hand haughtily on her hip when what I said sunk in. her mouth was open and it dawned on her. She looked at him and back at me, then back at him and then back at me. "HOLY SHITAKE MUSHROOMS!"

"Yeah!"

"Excuse me, I hate to intrude on what appears to be a very important moment for you two girls, but could you please explain to me how you know my name, why you have such odd names, why you dress as men, and where I am?" The man from the "Pirates of the Caribbean" movie franchise stood up and looked down at us (we're both rather short).

We both looked at him and then back at each other. "Maybe your mom should explain it."

"Maybe." Carson went back to her car and got in.

"Come with me." I looked up at him and took his hand with mine that was not preoccupied with a water bottle and napkins.

He flinched at my touch.

"It's okay. Trust me." I smiled at him and led him towards the rumbling car. He tried to keep his distance so I put the things I had on the passenger's seat through the open window. "I'm gonna walk him up. See you there."

Carson nodded and backed up to her driveway.

I couldn't believe what was happening. I was holding William Turner's hand, leading him my friends' driveway. Alone. Oh. My. Gosh. I led him up the pavement and around the back of the house.

The four min-pins came skittering around to the fence and started barking at us. I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Just shut up all ready."

Carson opened the doors for us and I pulled him into the living room, sitting him down on the couch. His eyes were like milestones, gazing around him at the technology and people surrounding him. Kerri came out with a first aid kit and sat next to him. He flinched back again.

"Hey do you mind if I stay another night? Or a few?" I asked.

"See if your parents are fine with it. I don't care how long you stay, but we're leaving for Pueblo tomorrow. Make sure they're okay with that." Kerri started gently cleaning off Will's head as he stared around him.

"Oky doky!" I grinned and pulled out my cell, walking over to the kitchen and calling my family.

"Hey sweety, I'm sorry I'm not there yet. We haven't left the house yet, your father needed help." My mom said, as soon as she answered the phone.

"Oh no that's fine. Um we just wanted to know if I could stay a few more days. The only thing is that Carson's parents are leaving for Pueblo tomorrow." I fiddled with the corner of the counter.

"I guess that's okay. Just a second." My mom covered the mouth piece of the phone and talked to my father. "yeah that's fine. We'll go skiing then. Do you have enough clothes?"

"Jep! And I can borrow some of Carson's if I need too. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye bye!" I hung up my phone and went back to the people in the living room.

The man we found on the road looked up at me curiously, under his dark, thick lashes and Kerri's arm. "Were you talking to yourself?"

"Huh?" I cocked my head to one side, my eyes open in confusion.

"No, she was on the phone with her parents."

"Phone?" he tried the word, and you could see how strange it tasted to him.

"Hun, you may as well forget everything you've learned so far and get ready to learn again. you're now living in the year two thousand twelve, where magic doesn't exist. No dead pirates, no Davey Jones, nada." Kerri finished taping a bandage to Wills forehead and patted his back. "Welcome to the future." With that, she packed up the first aid kit and left the room.

Will's face was priceless, a mix of confusion, amazement, shock, and maybe a little horror.

"So what did your parents say?"

I looked at Carson and smiled my Cheshire cat smile. "I get to stay. They're gonna go skiing. This is going to be the best spring break ever!"

"Yes!" she did a little happy dance and danced into the kitchen to get the pretzels. "Food." She set it down next to Will and then picked a movie from the shelves.

"Hey Carson, what's with the clouds? I thought it was supposed to be sunny all day." I frowned out the window, munching on a sourdough pretzel.

"Don't know. ah well." She shrugged and we sat on down on the couch on either side of Will. Poor boy looked so uncomfortable, but I could practically feel warmth radiating off of him. Kerri walked through the room to her bed room to finish packing for their trip to Pueblo.

The clouds outside became darker as the movie progressed on, and accumulated above the house.

_Spooky_, I thought. We watched the beginning of "The Fellowship of the Ring", probably driving Will insane with us quoting every single line in the movie. But hey, it's what we do.

The dogs were finally quiet I noticed, and it was strange because they all seemed to be hiding in their crates.

"Geez it's dark outside."

We all looked up through the windows near the ceiling at the dark sky outside, right as Legolas came on screen and got his close up.

At the same time, there was a giant clap of thunder, the power went out, and there was a bright flash of light as it a bomb had gone off.


	4. Of Eyes, Elves, and Familiar Faces

**A/N: Here is chapter 4. I hope you like it, and I hope I didn't just write a whole bunch of crap for you to read as I finished this at one o'clock in the morning. Haha, go me. Anyway, I'm sorry if the guys seem a little OOC in this, and I also hope I don't confuse you too much. Please R&R! Many thanks! Reviews are _extremely _appreciated. **

**BRTxoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or POTC, though I wish I did. I only own Sahara and Carson. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Carly's POV <strong>

Sahara let out a short, ear-piercing scream and jumped. William Turner flinched, jumping a bit, and I yelled out in shock. "What the Mordor was that?"

My mom came out of her room, not very happy. "What was that? What happened to the power?"

"If we knew, we wouldn't have been this surprised." I stood up and tried flicking the light switch. Nothing happened. "I'll go-"

"No. I'll go check the breaker." My mom went to the side of the house to check the breaker and I sat back down slowly. Apparently she doesn't trust me after the last time I went to check the breaker and accidentally took away our power for a few hours and had to have an electrician come fix it, and that was about two years ago.

"Remind me to _never _get you to watch a scary movie with me." I stuck my finger in my ear and winced a bit, looking over at my friend. She was clinging to Will's arm and he was leaning towards me a bit. "And you may want to let of William hun. I don't think he very much likes you hanging on him with your death grip."

"No, no it's quite all right," the fictional character gave a terse like smile.

"Believe me, you don't want her doing that for long. You get bruises, no matter how strong you are." I stood up and pressed the power button on the TV.

"Right," she gave a small, nervous laugh and let go of Will's arm and scooted away a little bit. "Sorry about that." She started to fidget with her hair, wrapping her curls around her pointer finger. Sometimes I got jealous about her black curls and she laughed at me, saying she was jealous of my chestnut strait hair that wouldn't hold a curl if my life depended on it.

I was fascinated by her eyes too. Most people were a little freaked out by them, and I wasn't sure if Will had noticed it yet, but I knew he would soon. She complained about them a lot, and I didn't know why, I loved them, they were the reason I first started talking to her. She had complete heterochromia, one eye was a deep sea blue, and the other was a pure emerald green. Apparently she had inherited it from her parents who had central heterochromia, her dad's eyes were green with a brown center, and her mom's were blue with a yellow center, and that was apparently how they met. Sahara always complained about how people thought she was weird. But compared to my plain brown eyes, I thought they were awesome.

My mom came back inside. "Electricity still not working?"

"No," Sahara shook her head.

With a huff my mother went back outside to the breaker.

I realized the dogs were eerily quiet and looked around for them from where I stood in the middle of the living room. They were all standing and staring attentively outside at the tree in the yard. "Watcha lookin' at guys?" I looked out with them and saw nothing out of the ordinary, but my twin always knew when something was wrong. Always.

"Carson there's something out there." Sahara walked over to me and looked at the tree. "It's behind the tree."

I heard Will come up behind us as well.

Suddenly, she turned to me and grinned her Cheshire cat grin with her eyes sparkling. "Let's go see what it is." She hurried over to the baseball bat my dad had left out and waited by the back door, looking at us expectantly. "Come on!"

Will glanced at me before following her, pulling out his cutlass that I'm sure he made. I sighed heavily and followed them out of the house, grabbing the paperweight rock I had on my desk on my way by. We crept down the small stairs off of the deck and into the side yard towards the tree the dogs were staring at. I looked back at the window and the min-pins watched us quietly. I restored my attention to the tree that we were now a few feet away from.

And so you know, it's a big tree, with about three trunks converging into one at the bottom, and forming somewhat of a seat on the other side. The middle trunk grew slightly towards the house and Sahara and I had many a talk on the opposite side of the tree where the _thing _that held my dogs' attention. I saw Sahara glance nervously up at the clouds, as if making sure it wasn't going to pour on us or lightning wasn't going to miraculously strike the aluminum bat in her hands.

"Wait," Will whispered, stopping my friend with a hand on her shoulder. I knew she must have been dying inside from the contact. "Let me go."

Protective one, isn't he? She nodded once, and he stealthily-as stealthily as one can with clompy pirate boots on-crept to the nearest tree trunk and slowly looked around the corner. When he saw nothing, he moved around the tree.

"There is nothing-"

"Stop. Do not move."

We all froze at the new voice, and for some strange reason it sounded familiar, and a lot like Will's. Will slowly put his hands up, Sahara held the bat like a true baseball player, and I brought my hand brandishing my paperweight up past my ear, ready to throw it.

"Who are you? Where am I? If you do anything to threaten me I will shoot you." We heard the creak of a bow string being pulled taught, and Will slowly turned around the face the tree.

Shock colored his face, his jaw dropped, as well as his arms and his sword fell to the ground. "You have my face."

"What?" Sahara and I asked in unison as we dropped our weapons of choice and made our way to Will's side and looked up into the tree. There, our jaws dropped too and Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood and the woodland realm lightly jumped out of the tree, still fingering his arrow which was still knocked on the bow string, ready to be pulled back, aimed, and fired.

"No. Freaking. Way."

"I am afraid sir, you must be mistaken, because I can see you are obviously a man, and not of the elvin race, so _you _have _my_ face." The elf looked Will up and down, only his sapphire blue eyes moving, before he looked Sahara and I over. "Why do you stare so with your mouths agape? Have you not seen the likeness of and elf before?"

Sahara tried to answer but was cut off by Will. "Elves don't exist. And why do you have my face?"

"I do not! You have my face; though I'm not entirely sure how as elves have a fairer grace like look than man." The elvin prince glanced at me with a quirked brow and I realized I was probably drooling and sobered immediately.

"But elves are myth!" Will exclaimed, clearly getting into a tizzy.

"Okay um, I think we should take this inside." Sahara stepped around Will to stand in between the two men who I dare say did share a rather striking resemblance to one another. "You, Legolas," she pointed and looked at the elf, "are on Earth, no middle, left, right, top, bottom, or center involved. William Turner-"

"Your eyes." The highly attractive elf interrupted my friend. She blinked. "They are different from one another. I have never seen any like them in all my three thousand years."

The Caribbean man gently turned her face toward his to look at her eyes. "Blimey…"

She shied away from them a bit, and suddenly I thought it was like she had Will and Legolas in her eyes, Legolas as the blue and Will as the green. They were both fascinated with her eyes.

"So," I said awkwardly, and they all looked at me. "Anyone up for some ice cream?"


	5. Tours and Twisted Lives

**A/N: Many thanks to those that reviewed and those that read this! I absolutely love writing this story, and I can't wait to find out where it goes. Because I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing with it right now. XD Bear with me on this! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review! They are very appreciated and loved and welcomed and those that do will get virtual cookies or brownies or cake, whichever you prefer. :) **

**Disclaimer: I only own Carson and Sahara, and my OC's, not LOTR or POTC. Sadly. **

**Moving on. Enjoy and please review! **

**Love,  
><strong>

**BRTxoxo **

* * *

><p><strong>Sahara's POV <strong>

Life could not be anymore twisted if it tried to be. First I have wacked out eyes that scare people, then I lose my boyfriend because of them, and then my best friend and I find two not-so-fictional-fictional characters in one day after having dreams about them both, and then they start to freak out about my eyes. I so wish I had Carson's eyes. They were nice, simple, brown, average; not two completely different colors.

I sat dejectedly on Carson's couch, in the corner, with my knees pulled up to my chest, eating the best cookie dough ice cream ever. Legolas and Will sat apart, Legolas next to me, every so often glancing my way to see my eyes, and Will sat in Kerrie's chair, not quite glaring at the elf, also glancing my way every now and then. Carson sat on the other side of the couch and Legolas, also eating ice cream. The air was tense and the silence was awkward and overbearing.

I finished my ice cream-sadly I might add-and slowly stood up so as to not disturb the dogs to put my bowl away. Seven pairs of eyes followed me into the kitchen and back to my seat on the couch. "Can we _not _stare at me please?"

"Please, forgive me, but your eyes fascinate me." The blond elf turned to me.

I sighed heavily, trying not to sound like a jerk. "I understand they're different. I know they're weird and strange and freaky, but could we please let the subject drop?"

The elf nodded once and stood up to walk to the windows.

I stood up, walked over to the movie rack beside the TV, grabbed Carson's unopened copy of _The Phantom of the Opera_, turned on the TV-once we came inside with Legolas, the power came back on and I told Kerrie; she wasn't that surprised that Legolas was there-and put the DVD into the player, hastily hiding _The Lord of the Rings_. "Sorry if you guys don't like opera, or even know what's going on right now." The movie started as I sat back down.

"What about the other… movie we were watching? Could we not finish that? The one with the elves and… hobbits and dark riders?"

I mentally cursed Will, as much as I loved him, for bringing up that movie right now. "No, there was something wrong with the disc." I shook my head, my black curls bouncing.

"Wait, what do you know of the Ringwraiths and _perians_?" Legolas whipped his around to look at Will.

"Perry-what?"

"The _perians,_ the Halflings that call themselves hobbits. What do you know of them?"

"I just know that-"

"Nothing, we all know absolutely nothing about the… Pair-ee-ans…" Carson jumped up and nearly sat in Will's lap as she covered his mouth to keep him from talking about the movie. "Maybe it's best not to watch a movie, eh Sahara?"

"Maybe." I shut the TV and DVD player off and turned to the three other people in the room. "So, what to do now." I tapped my chin thoughtfully.

"I have an idea. It's so revolutionary I'm surprised no one else has thought of it." Kerrie came out of her room suddenly and fixed us with her deep brown stare. "You could tell them what's going on, where they are, how things work, what things are, or even give them a place to sleep and time to process exactly what happened to them." With that, Carson's mom walked out past us all into the garage to pack her things into the motor home.

"This is why I love your mom. Okey dokey then. This," I pointed to the TV, "is a television. We can watch stuff happen on it. The stuff below is a DVD player, blue ray, VHS, yadda yadda yadda. We'll go over that later. Now, if you'll all follow me to the kitchen area, we can proceed with the rest of the tour." I turned slightly on my heal, seeing Legolas raise a perfect eyebrow at Carson and Will, the latter also raising his eyebrows, and walked into the kitchen.

"Alright people, tour of the house a la VIP has officially commenced. Please keep your arms, hands, legs, and head inside the ride at all times."

Oh how I love Carson. I smiled and turned to face the characters. "This is a sink, it runs water automatically." I lifted the handle and pushed it back down repetitively. "River on, river off, river on, river off. Now, this is a microwave. It heats up food automatically without a fire. Please keep your questions for the end of the tour." I pointed from the microwave to the stove below. "This is a stove slash oven. It cooks food with pots and pans like a fire does, only without the fire. Again. The big white monstrosity-"

"Well, that's not exactly what I had in mind for telling them things but I guess that works. Sarah have you ever considered going into tourism? You'd be a wonderful tour guide." Kerrie commented from the door.

Carson and I jumped slightly, Will and Legolas only looked confused. Slightly. "Nah, I think I'll keep my job at Sonic. I like roller blade-ing around giving people their food. It's food." I grinned my Cheshire cat smile once again and turned back to the men. "Now, the big white monstrosity is the refrigerator, it keeps things cool or freezing in the freezer on the left side. Like an icebox."

My best friend acted like those girls from _The Price is Right _and showcased the items I talked about. Her pretty brown eyes smiled and sparkled and once again I felt a pang of jealousy for her normal life.

"By the way girls, we're taking the dogs with us for the week. We'll be leaving soon so I suggest you get food since we didn't eat lunch." Kerrie came through again with more bags to take to the motor home.

"Yes mommy," I replied. "Now, before we do that, follow me to the bathroom please, otherwise known as the privy." I passed the characters to get to the main floor bathroom. We crowded into the tiny space. "Once again we have the sink, towels which I'm sure you both know how to use, the shower, which is like a giant sink that you bathe in, and then the toilet." I sighed. Oh, the toilet. "It's like an outhouse… inside. It flushes, so please don't shoot it with your bow or pistol, and don't try to attack it with any sharp objects. Bad things will happen if you do and we don't really want to deal with them. Moving on! For now, that's all for today folks so please exit through that door so we can get food."

Once again, Carson was a showcase model and showed off the items I talked about. "Agreed. Food is good and I want a Mountain Dew."

The guys looked confused to beat all as they left the bathroom and sat in the living room, and I have to admit, they were freaking adorable when they were confused.

"Ditto. Get me one too. Hey, you guys want anything to drink?" I poked my head out of the kitchen.

"Water… please." Will smiled slightly and my knees almost buckled. He has _got _to stop doing that.

"I will have the same, thank you." Legolas nodded to me.

I noticed both of them trying to sit as far apart from each other as they possibly could and I nearly giggled. I quickly turned into the kitchen and got cups out to fill them with water. Carson came in from the garage with two soda cans.

"What's for food," she asked as she set them down.

"Normal food," I replied automatically.

"We don't have any smarty. I told you this yesterday." She flicked my ear and I stuck my tongue out at her like a child before taking the glasses to Will and Legolas. I looked thoughtfully at them for a moment before walking back to Carson. "Salad. And pizza."

"What no pretzels?"

I rolled my eyes at my best friends' sarcasm. "They're already in there. Besides I don't think Will really likes them all that much, so I doubt Legolas will. And pizza's delicious. Who doesn't like pizza, let alone double stuffed pizza?" With that, I got the left over pizza and some stuff for salad.

Yup, life could not get any more twisted if it tried, but hey, with William Turner and Legolas in the house, I wasn't about to complain.


	6. Adventure Time

**Carson's POV**

Yeah, so the guys really didn't like pizza that much. Surprise there. Legolas especially didn't like it, you know being an elf and all. Will kind of liked it, but not like most people. Legolas really liked the salad, and we ended up giving Will a sandwich.

"So, now where to put you…" I looked between the two men. "We have the guest room, but that can only hold one."

"Yeah I'm not sure you guys would really like to sleep in the same bed," Sahara trailed off before snickering.

"Um, do excuse me, but I do not sleep." The attractive blond elf told us sincerely.

"How can you not?! Sleep is like, the best invention ever!" My dark haired best friend gave the elf her signature incredulous stare, her full lips slightly parted to show her brace-straightened teeth.

I swear, if you took a picture of her every time she made a face and sold them on EBAY as a formal model picture, people would pay for them. I'm not even kidding. When people look at my Facebook profile they wonder how I'm friends with a model, it's crazy. But enough about that.

"Sahara. He's an elf. Think about it."

"I'm still trying to comprehend how they actually ended up in our world. I can't brain today, I caught the dumb."

"Nice. Anyway. If you don't sleep… well I guess then that Will can sleep in the guest room. If you promise not to try and rape us in the middle of the night." I gave him a hard stare before my mom smacked me-rather hard-upside the head.

"You're an idiot, Carly. We're leaving now, so be good, don't destroy the house, and no boys over."

"Owie…" I rubbed my head and glared, rolling my eyes at my mom. "Have a safe trip. Tell dad I said bye." I waved at my mom and watched as she left the house.

From the living room we heard the motor home leave the drive way and I turned to Sahara.

"Carson love, I know I'm not thinking right, but honestly, this is Will. How can you honestly think this face would be capable of such a thing?" Sahara held Will's horrified and nearly sick looking face in her hands and gave a pout.

"Right. Sorry about that." I gave them a small apologetic smile.

"So now that that's settled, what are we doing about tomorrow?" she gently let go of Will's face, blushing furiously.

"Tomorrow?" I looked at Sahara blankly.

"The breakfast?"

"Oh! Right… uh… good question." I hummed and watched the floor, trying to think about what we would do. We had to get up at about 6:30 to get to the VFW post by 7, and we wouldn't be done until about 12, and then when we got home we would be getting in the hot tub and I don't really think the guys would be very comfortable with that. We could take them with us, but they wouldn't be able to do much other than wait tables and clean up afterward. That, or we could leave them here and hope that they wouldn't do anything stupid and break anything or attract attention. Of course they are two of the most straight laced guys in all fiction, so they couldn't do much damage either way. "Yeah that's a great question. Lemme know when you figure that one out. For now, I'm going to do my AP Calc homework." With that, I walked upstairs to get my math book and homework stuff.

_Holy crap,_ I thought, _what HAVE we gotten ourselves into this time? _Once in my room, I fell onto my queen sized bed and stared at the Legolas poster on my ceiling. _Legolas and William Turner in our lives, in MY house, for who knows how long, for maybe an entire week without my parents here. My mom must really trust us… _

Sahara quietly opened and closed the door to my room and sat next to me. "Carson what are we going to do?" her usual peppy and cheerful voice was just barely audible and soft, and totally confused.

"I have no idea Sahara… how are we going to survive an entire week with them and homework and no parents? Like, I don't mind them being here, really I don't, it's like a dream come true, but still. I have no idea what we're supposed to do with them. All the stories we've read about it… nothing really prepares you for it really happening. And so much for the whole 'let's have pepperoni pizza with these fictional characters that suddenly crash landed into our lives'. I can't believe they don't like pizza." I sat up stared at my hands. I'd have to trim my nails soon. I don't mind long nails, I love them, but I can't really stand having them as long as Sahara's. She gets hers to almost a centimeter long and she's happy. I started picking my nails.

Suddenly, from down stairs, we heard her cell phone blaring out Avril Lavigne's "Hot" chorus, signaling her mother calling. She swore and ran out of the room, nearly tripping down the stairs to get to her phone in the kitchen. I followed her quickly, being slightly more graceful as I descended the stairs and saw Legolas watching my friend with his bow drawn and ready to fire, a strange look on his face, and Will aiming his pistol towards the kitchen, cocked and ready. They were both standing in the far corner of the living room. I quirked an eyebrow at them and Sahara finished her conversation with her mom.

"Carson can you take me to Staples really quick? My mom dropped my car off there and…" she trailed off, catching sight of the two characters, and cocked her head to the side. "Umm… hi?"

They lowered their weapons, looking rather sheepish, which was really kind of cute. I almost couldn't stop staring at Legolas. Can you blame me? He's so freaking adorable. "What did you need?"

"Oh my mom dropped my car off at Staples so I could go home if I needed to. They're leaving for North Carolina tomorrow."

"I thought you said they were skiing?"

"They were; but my dad just got a call… his uncle died so they're going to the funeral for the week. Kat and Chris are going to their friend's house." She started picking at her fingers.

"Yeah, we'll leave right now. Umm… do you guys want to come with us? It'll only take about half an hour tops."

"Will we have to ride in that… blue… thing?" the way Will tried to describe the car was funny.

"Yeah but we won't die. It's made for us to ride in it. We live too far from town to walk anywhere anyway. So you wanna come? It won't be bad I promise. Or you guys could just stay here. Doesn't matter either way." I shrugged as I shoved my phone into my purse and made sure I had my license and Sahara got her keys and wallet.

The two men that I was sure did not enjoy each other's company looked at the other and seemed to say, "hey, what's the worst that could happen?"

"We will accompany you," Legolas nodded and I melted.

"Okay, I'm ready." Sahara came jumping down the stairs, her black curls bouncing.

"Cool. The guys are coming with us."

"Oh boy…" she deflated slightly and then suddenly brightened, her multi colored eyes sparkling once again with her Cheshire cat grin. I knew where this was going.

"What time is it?" I winked at her.

"Aaaaaaadventure time!" she threw a fist in the air and skipped out to my car in the garage, sing the Wizard of Oz song joyfully.

And a very interesting adventure time it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I'm back with another update! Go me! Sadly, they will most likely begin to become very slow as I start college in 3 days and I also need to get a job. Yippee. Anyway, I just got a car and learned how to drive a stick shift-something of which I am VERY proud-and I WAS going to let this chapter be the end of this extremely long seeming day as it has lasted over a few chapters, but then I got the awful idea of throwing Mr. elf and sir pirate into a car with our two lovely main characters. I hope they don't die. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! **

**BRTxoxo**


	7. Normal Food Disasters

**A/N: So, I guess not much really happens in this chapter. Sorry to disappoint. V.V (shame face) But, something will happen within the next two chapters, something BIG... Okay maybe not THAT big, maybe not even big at all, but something will happen and I doubt anyone is ready for it. **

**And guess who survived her first day of college? Aren't you proud of me, I didn't die so that I could continue updating for all my lovely readers. :) **

**Anyway, this may be more of just a filler chapter that's crap because I couldn't think of anything else that would be annoying other than having to jump start dear Sahara's car. But I wouldn't do that because she has my car and I loves my car oh so much. Even if it does like to stall in the middle of the turning lane to get onto the highway. **

**I hope you guys enjoy it, and I will give whoever reviews a large tub of frosting. Because who doesn't love frosting? R&R please! **

**BRTxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Sahara's POV <strong>

The ride to staples was relatively uneventful. Will had gotten into the car faster than Legolas did. The elf took much more convincing to get into the blue vehicle, us telling him over and over again that it wasn't alive and it wouldn't hurt us-or him. And then from there it took a little longer to make them leave their weapons at the house. We promised multiple times that there were no giant spiders or pirates there to attack us and after about an hour we finally left.

From there it took us fifteen minutes to get to Staples and once Carson had parked her car, I jumped out of the front seat and ran to my car, the others following a little bit slower. I unlocked my car and got in, starting up the standard Subaru. "Hehe yay, my baby started." I grinned and patted the steering wheel. "Hey Carson, I'm going to go to King Soopers and get some normal food. I'll meet you back at your house."

"Oky doky then. Be careful hun." My brown haired friend nodded to me and walked back to her car, Legolas and Will following her.

I shut my door and shifted into first gear when Will tapped on my window. With my feet on the clutch and brake and my hand on the emergency brake, I rolled down my window.

"May I accompany you? So that you are not alone?" his chocolate butterscotch eyes flickered back and forth between mine.

I smiled at him. He's so sweet. "Sure, hop in."

Once his door was shut and he was buckled, I released the emergency brake and left for King Soopers, my right hand hovering over the shifter. "Please forgive my jerky car. It's a… not like Carson's and I'm still trying to get the hang of it." I smiled sheepishly at the man next to me as I pulled up to the second of the three traffic lights in our small town.

"Oh that's quite alright," he smiled at me, "it's more like the carriage rides then."

I melted at his smile, smiling myself quite ridiculously. He started fiddling with the ends of his waistcoat and was silent until we were a few blocks away from our destination and after I stalled once.

"Please, forgive me, I know you may not wish to bring it up again, and I am truly sorry, but your eyes… entice me." His warmly tanned face reddened slightly.

I felt my face become warm as I yanked the emergency brake and turned off the car, gently releasing the clutch.

"I've never seen anything like them and find them almost… mesmerizing." He trailed off, glancing at me.

I started playing with my hair, trying to hide my rapidly reddening face. No one had ever said that to me, not Carson or Fred even, and now the guy I fantasize and dream about from a movie is telling me I he likes my eyes. "This is crazy…"

"Why do you say that," he questioned, cocking his head slightly.

I laughed nervously. "It's just, no one has ever told me that before, and now you are, and you're not even supposed to exist." I sighed heavily running my hand through my hair roughly, yanking loose a few strands. "I mean I'm not complaining or anything, it's just a little overwhelming. I mean, I've always kind of hated my eyes because I've lost so many people because of them."

"Why are they like that?"

"It's this thing called heterochromia. Animals can get it too, like cats and dogs. I got it from my parents, 'cause they have it too, just not as much as I do. For them it's no big deal because people don't really notice it all that much, but once they see me they get… freaked out," I finished lamely, not looking at Will. "Umm, if you're coming in with me you might want to take off the belts and your waistcoat." I unbuckled, pulled the key from the ignition and got out.

Will followed and unstrapped his belts from his torso and left them on the passenger seat along with the waistcoat. I hummed at him, tapping my chin with my arm across my chest and wallet in hand.

"Here, take your hair out and put these on." I handed him some fake glasses my brother had left in my car. "Don't worry they're just plain glass so you won't get a headache."

Once he had the glasses on and his hair out of the small ponytail, I looked him over. He was… hot. Wow I'm such a little fangirl. I reached up and ruffled his hair so that some of his dark locks covered his face a bit and smiled as he flinched. He seemed to pout a bit and blew at the hair. I giggled.

"There, hopefully that'll stop anyone from recognizing you too much." I quickly locked my car and started walking towards the store. "Come on, we won't be long."

He hurried to catch up with me and once we entered the building, I quickly regretted not going to Safeway and groaned. That's when it started to rain and with a deft turn, I quickly led Will around the cash registers to the frozen food aisle.

"So, what exactly are we here to get?"

"Normal food." I scanned the freezers hurriedly.

"I'd gathered that much, but what exactly is _normal food_?"

"This." I pulled out a box of taquitos, and then a bag of pizza rolls. "This is normal food." After a few more minutes of looking, I got a bag of chicken nuggets and a box of jalapeño poppers, right before I ran smack into Fred and landed on my butt, the food I had sliding across the floor.

"Sarah?"

"Sarah, are you all right?" Will knelt beside me and helped me stand up as I rubbed my rear end and collected the food I dropped, blushing furiously and ignoring Fred.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I flashed a small smile like grimace at my companion, trying not to shiver under his touch.

"Sarah what are you doing here?"

"Hunting elephants." With the last of the food in my hands, I passed Fred, sidestepping a monster can and avoiding contact with my ex. Will followed me quickly, matching his strides to my own.

"Honestly Sarah? Can't we just once have a normal conversation?" the blond haired, blue eyed heart throb caught my arm and turned me around.

"No Fred, we can't. Obviously, if you hadn't noticed, I _don't _want to talk to you." I bit my lip, trying not to cry and miss his touch. No, I was over him. I didn't miss him.

"Come on, please?" his blue eyes pleaded with me, and thankfully, Will stepped in.

"Sarah doesn't want to talk, and we have to leave. Please release her." He laid his hand on Fred's wrist.

"And you are?"

"Who he is doesn't matter. Just let me go."

Once free of his grip, I made my way to the self checkout and rushed through, fumbling with my card. Will loyally stood by me, although he jumped when the machine beeped. I nearly swore when I walked out into the pouring rain. After running through the parking lot, I fumbled with my keys, dropping my lanyard on the ground. When I finally got the door open and unlocked the car, Will and I were both soaked.

"Sarah? Are you okay?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and leaned on the steering wheel, biting back the tears. _I don't miss him. I don't miss him. I'm over him. We're done. I don't want him back. I don't want him anymore. I don't love him. _After thoroughly scolding myself mentally, I looked up at Will, seeing his hand hesitantly reached towards me and concern in his eyes. "Mmhmm. I'm fine, really I am." I tried to give him a reassuring smile, which he didn't seem to buy.

"If you're sure."

"Definitely." I sounded a lot surer than I felt. And with that, I started my car and lurched back to Carson's house, finally realizing half way there that I had a very wet, very well built, and very attractive William Turner sitting next to me, turning my brother's fake glasses in his hands. I stole a glance at him and immediately looked back at the road, gripping the wheel harder, my cheeks flushing again. _Bad Sahara, bad._ But I couldn't help but fantasize and replay the small look over and over in my head. He was _very _attractive and it took all my will power not to look back at him and not drool.

This is going to be a long week.


	8. More Food and Another Surprise

**A/N: I suppose it's been a while, hasn't it. I won't bore you with what's happened to me (we'll just say it involved screaming and horror and nightmares and blood) and just let you read. I hope you enjoy! My tribble says Happy reading! (It's like with Chewy, after a while you learn to understand what they're saying and they can understand you but can't talk like you because their larynx and vocal chords won't allow it.) **

**BRTxoxo **

**Disclaimer: I only own Carson and Sahara. **

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV (No, this isn't the surprise. Surprises aren't always good you know.) <strong>

It was still raining when we arrived back at the house. Half way there Sarah had suddenly gone rigid and began blushing, rather furiously, again. Her usual black ringlet curls hung in dark tendrils around her porcelain face. I was slightly confused and stole a quick glance at her-which I regretted-as I turned her brother's spectacles in my hands.

Too late I realized that we were both extremely wet, cold, and she was shivering violently. The last time I had been this wet was when I met my father on the _Flying Dutchman_ before I had been eaten by the Kraken. After the Kraken had been sent after us and Jack had helped us escape, I saw my fiancé, Elizabeth Swann, kissing Captain Jack Sparrow. I probably should have waited to talk to her about it, but in a fit of jealousy-very rare for me-I confronted them both. In the end, all three of us were consumed by the beast. Then I woke up here.

I still felt betrayed by Elizabeth, though I still loved her. But Sarah…

Her eyes truly were enticing. The blue reminded me of the Caribbean Sea on a calm day, staring out across the expanse of ocean from the crow's nest, and the green reminded me of the palm leaves on the beaches of Port Royal. In both I could see the two worlds that I loved most. She was bright and erratic, energetic and brash, almost the complete opposite of my fiancé and her best friend. She grinned like she knew a wonderful secret, and already I could feel something inside me move when I looked at her. I was confused and hurt, just as she seemed to be by the man Fred she literally ran into at the market. She had seemed to be on the verge of tears when we returned to the car, and I wanted to comfort her and ask her who that man was that caused her to act so differently, and I haven't even known her an entire day. It went against everything I'd been raised with and my love for Elizabeth.

Being here, I didn't' know what happened to Elizabeth or Jack. The latter was most likely sent to the locker, Davy Jones' Locker I mean. I felt as though I was betraying Elizabeth, and I know Jack would try to get me to do the same thing to her as she did to me, but I couldn't. But my glance at Sarah nearly destroyed all that. I couldn't help but want to stare, and once again my cheeks flushed.

What is it about this girl that makes me want her so? Still, once we arrived back at the house, it was still raining and we rushed into the house through the back door.

I couldn't keep my eyes off Sarah's wet form as she put the "normal food" into the freezer and then went directly upstairs.

"Oh my gosh you guys are soaked!" Carly jumped up at the sight of us and ran into her mother's room, returning with two towels, her brown eyes alarmed and confused. "Where'd Sahara go?"

"Upstairs." I pointed up the stairs.

"Oh. Okay. Well here's a towel. Umm… yeah you're gonna need clothes. Just a sec." she handed me a soft, crème colored towel and ran up the stairs with the other.

Legolas was staring out the windows again, like he had all day. It still baffled me that we had the same face, and it seemed to annoy the elf quite a bit.

He watched as Carly scampered down the stairs, carrying clothes. "Here, you can use these." The brunette girl handed me the pile of items and pointed to the bathroom we had toured earlier. "You can take a shower in there. There's soap and shampoo-not shampoop-and conditioner, I don't know if you'll need that though. Shampoo comes before conditioner. Umm… oh! If you turn the handle to the left, the water will get warm and it gets cold if you turn it to the right."

I nodded my thanks and turned away but she asked me something that surprised me.

"Hey… if you and Sahara ever run into Fred again, can you keep him away from her?"

I looked at the sincere look on her face, noting the way her eyes seemed to plead with me.

"What-"

"He's her ex-boyfriend, and for some reason he's been trying to get back together with her. And I know you probably still love Elizabeth, but Sahara could really use someone like you. Just, you know, be a friend, be there for her. There's only so much I can do."

I quickly glanced at the elf, who was now watching us, or rather me, and then back at Carly. "Yes, I will…"

She smiled and sighed in relief. "Thank you so much! You can take a shower now."

So I did. It took me a while to figure out how to get it to work, and then to not be frozen or burned by the water, and then when I was finished I dressed in the soft cotton like breeches that Carly had given me along with a red shirt with short sleeves that said "Keep Calm and Magic Dance". I picked up my still wet clothes, tossed the bandage from my head into a basket I assumed was for garbage and turned off the light as I left the bathroom. Carly was changed into extremely short breeches and a shirt matching my own.

"Here, I'll hang those up for you." She took my clothes into the room by the kitchen. "Alrighty then. Legolas, you're sure you're going to be fine? I mean we can always pull the couch out."

"I am fine. Thank you, Lady Carly." The blonde elf bowed to her and glanced at me as I ran the towel over my head.

I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy for his blue eyes, looking exactly like Sarah's.

"I'll show you to your room Will. It's upstairs."

I broke eye contact with the elf, following Carly up the stairs. "Where did Sarah go?" I asked as we reached the spare bedroom.

"She took a shower and now she's reading. She does that when she gets upset. So, here's your room I supposed. You can throw your towel in the hamper-basket right there. Umm… do you want to come with us to the breakfast?"

"I suppose."

She smiled. "Cool. We'll leave early. Night!"

"Goodnight." I sighed as she closed the door behind her and sat on the edge of the large bed. I can't remember when I fell asleep, but not too long afterwards-it seemed-Sarah woke me up, gently shaking my shoulder.

"Hey, we're leaving in like ten minutes. Carson said you were coming with us."

I looked at her rather groggily through the shaded room. "Yes'm." slowly I sat up and the blanket around me fell off. Vaguely I remembered taking the rather uncomfortable "Magic Dance" shirt off sometime in the night, and I thought I heard the girl gasp slightly.

"Umm Carson also said you could use whatever clothes you found in here that fit you." Sarah left suddenly and nearly slammed the door shut.

Shaking my head, I swung my legs off the side of the bed. I suddenly remembered the gash on my forehead when I ran my fingers through my slightly curled hair. I winced and hesitantly looked for clothes that I could wear. I found a black button down shirt with short sleeves and some blue trousers that took me a while for me to figure out how to get them to stay on and some thick white stocking type articles.

When I got downstairs, Legolas was dressed in clothes similar to mine with a blue shirt instead of black with a green bandana wrapped around his head, covering the pointed tips of his ears and his hair was pulled back and tied at the nape of his neck.

"Here." Sarah handed me the glasses again along with some strange looking shoes and she ruffled my hair again. "Just so no one recognizes you. Oh your head!" she then ran into the bathroom and came out with a blue and white box that said "Band-Aid". She placed a sticky bandage on my forehead, and I could barely feel it. Unless I furrowed or raised my eyebrows. "Oky doky then! Onward!" she tossed the box on the couch and the scraps in a waste bin. "I'll be your designated driver for the day," she explained as she led us out to her car, her black curls bouncing with every step. "Please keep your arms, legs, head and phalanges," she wiggled her fingers at us, "inside the vehicle at all times. I apologize in advance for jerking and stalling of said vehicle, and Legolas I am so sorry my car is so short."

"It's quite alright." The elf smile at her and once again I felt slightly jealous.

Carly sat in the front of the car where I had sat the night before, and I sat behind her, leaving Legolas to sit behind Sarah. Surprisingly, I watched her the entire way to the breakfast through the rain-she only stalled once, silently cursing at the vehicle. She was dressed in a grey shirt-also with short sleeves-with a cat wearing large glasses on it, and green breeches. The picture of her wet form continued to flash in my mind's eye. When we finally reached our destination, the rain had dispersed into a dense fog. The ride had been smooth-minus the one stall-though all I can really remember was watching Sarah. I felt bad for it as we walked up the ramp tot eh door of the small building. It was warmer inside, with tables consuming nearly the entire area.

The girls went directly around a corner and came back with their coats off and aprons on, Carly's covered in yellow and brown flowers, and Sarah's was white with blue pin-polka-dots. They handed us two aprons that said Post 8661 in yellow stitching. These we put on and then followed the girls to the other side of the room to get food. I think it's fair to say Legolas and I both felt out of place as the older man gave us bacon, sausage, eggs, potatoes, biscuits and gravy. The girls however seemed perfectly at home as they went through the line, got coffee, and sat down to eat. They brought us what they called orange juice. It tasted funny.

"Yay food!" Carly chirped happily, eating a sausage link.

She and Sarah talked animatedly about their school and assignments and teachers and how they slept as they ate. It was both a blessing and a curse that I sat next to the black haired girl, as I could not stare at her, but could not stop thinking about her closeness to me.

"So when you guys are done eating you can get some gloves and really all we'd ask you to do is just clean up any trash anyone leaves behind and wipe the table when someone leaves. There's sponges on the sink just inside that door." Carly pointed to a door that led back into the kitchen. "Or maybe give people coffee or something." She stood up and took her and Sarah's plate away while the latter finished her coffee.

With a sigh, she got up and joined Carly serving food.

People came and went. At times there was a long line stretching the length of the building, and the girls would be in and out of the kitchen behind them getting more food and laughing with the patrons. It was at times like these that all the tables would be full and it'd be a real hassle to get in between them to clean something or help someone. Other times it was slow enough that the girls and Legolas and I would be sitting around, waiting and asking for someone to please come in.

I'm not sure how much time passed, how many trays of biscuits had been given to the girls, how many times they'd yelled at the men in the back for more eggs, or tripped over each other trying to get the food warmer as they called it open to let more pancakes in, when the door we came in slammed open and shut, and a young woman stood panting against it.

I looked up from the table I was busy wiping-there had been a young couple here with a young boy, there was syrup everywhere-and took a double take. "Elizabeth?!"

The entire room went silent at my outburst and turned to stare at me and my fiancé.


	9. Very Interesting Indeed

**A/N: This is a really long chapter, courtesy of an idea from MusicalCake. A big thank you to MusicalCake and SMILEisMYmotto for their continued support and help. I hope you enjoy the very long chapter. Review please! **

**BRTxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Carson's POV <strong>

The breakfast was going on as usual: Sahara and I making noises with our hands, yelling at the vets in the back for more food, tripping over each other to get said food, giving people food, and occasionally eating a biscuit or piece of sausage or bacon. Our favorite few people had just come through, my virtual sister and I internally squeeing at their British accents, and now our absolute favorite patron was here, showing off a new snow-white beard in his yellow shirt, carrying his oxygen tank as he laughed at our theatrics as we hip-bumped each other.

"Ah, my two favorite servers."

We beamed at him-still not knowing his name after months, or years really, of serving him-before offering him food. How he knew our names was beyond me. Maybe he was just really good at paying attention.

"Sarah, I don't know why you always seem to be worried about your eyes," he said since my twin kept trying not to make eye contact. "Your eyes are my favorite."

Sahara blushed a bit as she gave him bacon and sausage. Suddenly the front door slammed open and shut. Will cried out, causing all the people in the vicinity to quiet down and look towards the Caribbean man and then…

Elizabeth Swann.

My jaw dropped. Sahara dropped the eggs serving spoon. Legolas looked adorably confused. Will dropped the sponge he was using to wipe down a very syrupy table. The not-quite-yet-pirate-king ran towards her fiancé in the middle of the room. And everyone else just turned back to what they were doing.

"Will!" Elizabeth threw her arms around him and clung to the very surprised and extremely confused pirate, who slowly wrapped his arms around her.

Sahara quickly finished serving our favorite patron and then sat down, crossing her arms and staring at the floor. A quick glance at her face told me she was extremely upset-almost on the verge of tears-and shocked. I quickly crossed the floor to the pirates.

"Hey umm so yeah. Hey there Elizabeth. I'm Carly Adams, friend of Will. I understand you're probably really confused and happy to see your fiancé and all, but could you maybe umm… like… you know… take it somewhere else? I'm sure you guys can sit down. That'd be great. Kaythanksbye." I made my way back to the food warmer and sat next to my friend. "Sahara? Baby are you okay?" being the older of the two of us, I usually took on the role as protective older sister.

Sahara's face was hid in her hands.

"Lady Carly, I believe you should know that the Lady Elizabeth that just arrived does not like you all that much." Legolas approached where we sat and I had to focus on something other than how attractive he was. "She is telling… Will how she doesn't want him interacting with you."

"Legolas! Eavesdropping?" I feigned shock and clicked my tongue at him. "I thought you were above that. But it doesn't surprise me that much. If it makes her feel any better, I don't like her either." I slung my arm over Sahara's shoulders. "She's annoying."

"Lady Sarah are you alright?" the elf knelt next to her and I watched Will and Elizabeth, the former constantly glancing between Elizabeth and Sahara, the latter constantly glaring between Will and me. I stuck my tongue out at her-because that's totally mature and acceptable. She immediately whispered into Will's ear, who was obviously not paying attention to his (annoying and bitchy) fiancé. Rather, he seemed to be closely watching (almost glaring at) Legolas.

Then I realized. He only ever got uptight about Legolas when he was around Sahara. But why? I mean, he'd only known her a day. And yeah I'd asked him to keep Fred away from her but that's kind of it. So why would he be getting upset?

My best friend suddenly got up and went to the bathroom.

"Did you understand any of what she just told me?"

"Whut?" I turned and looked blankly at the elf as he stood up, realizing I hadn't heard anything she said.

"She kept going on about how she shouldn't be upset and she's being ridiculous and then she said something about her being a horrible person." He arched an eyebrow and it took all I had not to drool.

Geez, if Sahara's a horrible person I'm freaking down-right evil. "She's just being her. I'll go check on her. Send a search party if we're not back soon." I walked towards the bathroom and was stopped by the short hallway by Will.

"Is Sarah alright?" he grabbed my arm and his eyes looked upset. Wow he really did look spiffy in the glasses.

"Yup. Totally fine. I think." I glance behind the blacksmith-turned-pirate at Elizabeth, who looked about ready to run a cutlass right through me. Once again I stuck my tongue out at her and scrunched my nose. Because it's a great idea to piss off a soon to be pirate lord.

Will looked back at her and then at me, raising an eyebrow, and looking for a moment like the elf behind us.

"Hey I'm totally mature. Besides she started it." I quickly ducked into the bathroom, leaving the pirate. "Sahara?"

She poked her head out of one of the stalls with a curtain door. "Hmm?" she hummed at me, her nose sounding slightly stuffed up, like when she cries.

"You okay hun? What's all this about being a horrible person?"

"I'm just being me." She came out of the stall to stand in front of the lone sink and mirror and reached for a paper towel which I handed to her. "Thanks. Like yeah, I really like him, and y'know, after reading all those blasted stories, you kinda expect to fall in love with them and them to fall for you… I guess I just got my hopes up when I shouldn't have. No biggy." She sniffled a bit as she gently wiped her face off and shrugged as she tossed the towel into the trash can. "I'll be fine. Pinkie promise. Let's go before they do something… stupid." She tried to emulate Jack Sparrow's fake accent and flashed her Cheshire grin.

"Mmkay." I followed her out and we both giggled at the sight of a few girls talking to Legolas. They were twirling and flipping their hair and blushing when he smiled at them. I can't blame them. Have you _seen _that smile? Hot damn… "Yeah, I know what you mean." With a sigh, we walked up to Legolas and the girls suddenly had to go real quickly.

"Looks like somebody already has a fan club," Sahara laughed and patted the elf's shoulder.

_He's not the only one._

**Legolas' POV**

Lady Carly and I apparently had the same idea as we glanced over at the pirate man, William Turner-the man I shared a face with-at Lady Sarah's mention of me having a… fan club.

It baffled me that we looked so alike. Even our voices sounded similar. At first it had vexed me beyond anything else. I was an elf, immortal. Elves held a grace that was fairer past those of mortal men, in both lifestyle and appearance. That he should look like me, and I like him, was inconceivable for a time. Yet there were subtle differences between us, and not so subtle differences.

Such as our overall appearance. Yes, we shared the same face, but his skin was darkened from time spent under the sun. His hair was dark and curly, not to mention only shoulder length. His eyes were a clear autumn brown-that Lady Sarah obviously found quite attractive. He also had facial hair, extremely uncommon among elves. But the most definitive difference: I had pointed ears. My hair was long and light, near silver, a trait inherited from my mother and father, and inclusive to many woodland elves. My skin was of fair complexion, a trait exclusive to my race, and my eyes were a clear, deep blue, much like Lady Sarah's eye.

The more subtle differences were in our mannerisms and some other, less noticeable physical features. Being a prince, I always referred to the young maidens as Lady Sarah or Lady Carly while he did not. My posture was absolutely perfect at all times, coming as second nature due to years and decades and centuries of practice and experience. Our hands were slightly different as well; disregarding the fact our complexions were different. Mine were slightly longer and thinner than his, and unmarred. There were slight differences in the way we walked, though the gait and stance were eerily similar.

I became more comfortable with the idea however, when I realized that we were still very different. It was strange still to share a face, and feel as though I was looking at a long lost twin every time we made eye contact, but I felt as though it was one I could get used to over time.

Time. How much longer would I be living here, in this strange world with metal contraptions that carried you places and… technology? These things were going to take much more time to get used to than my alternate universe twin. I had already been here for about a day, and it all was starting to take its toll on my comprehension.

Just before I arrived here, I had been hunting a band of goblins in my homeland, the woodland realm of Mirkwood, along with some other guards and archers from my father's palace. I may be a prince, but I'm also a militant leader when needed. Ironically, I had been singled out from my group by the goblin leader when we had come across them. The struggle had been in our favor when I had been separated from my men, but I had been transported here before I could find out the ending result. For a goblin, the leader had been exceedingly stealthy and quiet, making it rather difficult to track his movements and whereabouts. As it turns out, I found him hiding behind a treelike the one Lady Sarah, Lady Carly, and William found me in, and just before I could deal with him, I discovered his true nature as a man deeply involved in the dark aspects of magic, or a sorcerer, very different from a wizard. He cast his spell, and I was brought to this world with a clap of thunder and a blinding flash of light.

I was then introduced to the young maidens and William, and I'm sure you all know how that went. Lady Sarah's eyes were like nothing I'd ever seen before in all the years I had been alive, and although I had found them most interesting, I dropped my fascination at her… request. Our "adventure time" in the… car had been more than slightly uneventful, other than the fact that William opted to stay with Lady Sarah. The trip home had been relatively silent, and I reflected on the time I had already spent here. Lady Sarah was a most amusing host, especially when paired with Lady Carly, who was very interesting herself. Her straight, golden brown hair fell to just beneath her shoulder blades, and her brown eyes were deep, with so much in their chocolate depths. There was pain, and love for Lady Sarah, some small form of innocence, experience, and mischief.

Yet when she looked at me, it was hard to determine the emotions that sparked the light in her eyes. She had a fair complexion, like Lady Sarah, and had they the same hair and eyes, they could be mistaken for twins. Lady Carly seemed more… outgoing than Lady Sarah, and seemed to have more boy-like mannerisms, though she was just as feminine as her friend. That was plainly obvious by the considerably revealing clothes they wore. The clothing choices seemed very common here though, and it took some restraint not to flush at the sight of so much skin.

It had been a shock when William and Lady Sarah had returned the night before soaking wet from the rain, and confusing when she had ran upstairs without saying a word.

The night past without any trouble, but the weather seemed to worsen. It rained all night, and when the sun began to rise, the clouds fell to the ground in a dense fog. When she awoke, Lady Carly gave me some clothes to wear that day with strange shoes. Without warning, she had also pulled the braids out of my hair and tied it back at the nape of my neck before tying a green cloth round my head that covered the tips of my ears. You know the rest I'm sure, so I won't bore you with the complete summary of the beginning of the most interesting day.

As I glanced at William and Lady Elizabeth, his fiancé, I felt sorry for him. They were whispering fiercely to each other, arguing. Automatically, I felt as though I wouldn't like her.

"I don't like her Will! I don't care who she is! Did you hear the way she spoke to us? So un-lady like and forward!"

"Because you are so lady like yourself, Elizabeth. You're a pirate."

"That's not the point Will! She has no status! None of these people do! I'm the governor's daughter for pity's sake!"

"Who are you to say who has status and who doesn't? I have none either, even less now that I'm a pirate, courtesy of saving _you_. Whether you like it or not, I am staying with Carly and Sarah. They took me in, and I can't abandon them, especially not Sarah."

"What does any of this have to do with her?! Why are you so hung up on staying with them? We have to find a way back home Will!"

"Elizabeth will you listen to yourself?! They took me in, along with Legolas, knowing nothing about either of us! I've made friends here! Yes they may be different but so is this world! And who are you to say who I should interact with or not? We're _dead _Elizabeth. The Kraken ate us and took the _Pearl _down to the bottom of the bloody ocean with us. I'm not abandoning them while I'm here. How is it not acceptable for me to watch out for the people that took me in when I arrived in a _completely _different world, but it's all right for you to go and kiss another man, _Jack Sparrow_, while we're engaged and to be married?! Answer me that!"

"Those are two completely different things! I was trying to distract him so I could chain him to the mast and save our lives!"

"And it's so wrong of me to want to take care of the young women that have taken me in of their own accord? Distracting and saving or not, I would rather have _died_ than have you 'distract' him!" the pirate man stood up abruptly and left the building.

"Wi-ill!" the female pirate followed him, nearly knocking over and elderly couple on her way out.

"Ugh." Lady Carly rolled her eyes and put on a new pair of gloves. "I swear, she is going to drive me insane. Like she's a good girl and all, I know that… sort of, but I know she's a real witch with a capital 'B' when she wants to be." She took a biscuit out of the food warmer as they called it and started nibbling on it as the elderly couple approached us.

"What were they talking about?" Lady Sarah inquired.

"The Lady Elizabeth was complaining about Lady Carly and how William was worried about you, Lady Sarah. He then asked why it was all right for her to kiss Jack Sparrow while they were engaged, but not for him to interact with you both." I made a face of disgust, not enjoying the female pirate's presence.

"Oh." She nodded. "Sausage and bacon?" she looked thoughtful as she served the elderly couple nearly trampled by the pirate woman. "What did she say to that?"

"That she was distracting him to save their lives. He replied he would have rather have died than have her distract him," Lady Sarah flinched at this, "and that's when he left."

"Oh Will." She slumped into her seat. "I can only imagine how hard it must be for him," she started trailing off wistfully.

People started clearing out, and the arguing outside started to decrease. As we started to clean up, William and Lady Elizabeth reentered, still not happy with each other. She looked angry, and he looked absolutely livid. Lady Elizabeth sat down in the corner, glaring at everyone, Lady Carly and Lady Sarah especially. William picked up the sponge he had been using and began to help the curly haired young host of ours.

"Sarah, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled up at him softly, and in response his entire demeanor changed.

His face softened into a smile, you could see his muscles relax and his eyes became warmer. He was different, than when he had been around Lady Elizabeth, and I was not the only one to notice this change. His fiancé seemed to grow darker, her eyes trained on Lady Sarah.

"Whoa." Lady Carly's face was colored with shock as she stared at her best friend. "That was… whoa." She shook her head, as if trying to contemplate just how that had happened.

"I wouldn't doubt it if he felt some sort of attraction towards your friend. It's rather painfully obvious that she holds some for him."

"Huh… yeah, she really does." Lady Carly began to clear the food bottles from the table and took them into the back.

I gathered some more and followed her, handing the items to her to put into the refrigerator.

"I am curious, how do you feel about sharing a face with Will?"

I took a moment to think, deciding just how I wanted to voice my thoughts. She looked like she was about to ask again. "I am not entirely sure how I feel about it. It is very strange, due to our nature differences and dimensions which we came from. I suppose it does not seem to be impossible however, though implausible and inconceivable." I paused to look at the pirate as we cleared the tables for our two companions to wipe down.

Lady Carly snorted, and my eyes shot to look at her, while my eyebrow rose. She seemed to be enjoying her own little joke.

"I feel as though I should apologize for my actions last night. I fear I was not very courteous to William."

She only smiled.

Eventually Lady Carly and Lady Sarah began stacking the tables and the chairs, laughing with each other as they pushed each other around. William and I helped them bring in the tables from outside and then they helped finish putting the food away. With that done, William and I helped Lady Sarah carry the food they were taking with them out to her car while Lady Carly persuaded Lady Elizabeth to come with us.

"Um, yeah, I'll let you sit in the front seat. Just… don't freak out okay?" Lady Carly warned the pirate woman.

Lady Elizabeth leaned over towards William. "Is this… _thing_ safe?"

"Yes." His voice was cold compared to the warm tone he used with Lady Sarah as he got into the back seat, sitting opposite of Lady Sarah.

I was grateful for Lady Carly sitting in the back between William and I, for I did not think either of us wanted to be near her. From my close proximity to Lady Carly, I could smell her perfume, and suddenly I felt intoxicated. It was strange, and I fought against the feelings of want. During my inner battle, I missed the entire trip to our hosts' home, and my muscles were tense when we arrived. The four of us carried in the food from the car while Lady Elizabeth just followed William.

"Just see the food on the counter for now. We'll probably eat it later."

We followed Lady Carly's instructions and went to the living room. Once there, I let my hair from its tie and fell onto the couch, very unlike me.

That's when things got _very _interesting.


	10. Punches and Lectures of Female Dogs

**A/N: I'll admit: this is a REALLY short chapter, but I really just want this day to end right now. I need to stop writing days that last over two chapters, let alone one. Seriously. I'm sorry it's so short, but I hope you like it. Please review. I love reviews. **

**Thanks to SamCarter121314 for the idea that produced this chapter. Free cookies for all! Now what am I gonna do with it? **

**BRTxoxo**

**Disclaimer: I only own Carson and Sahara. And any other random OC's affiliated with this production.**

P.S. ... Sorry about the language...

* * *

><p><strong>Sahara's POV <strong>

Things became very interesting when we got home. Apparently Elizabeth hadn't exactly seen my eyes straight on. Let me say this before things get crazy: I have never gotten _that _reaction before. Now that that's out of the way…

Elizabeth screamed. Literally, like bloody murder. "What is wrong with your eyes?! Stay away from me! Stay away from Will! You're possessed, evil, a witch! Don't come near me!" the Caribbean woman pulled at Will's arm, away from me, her eyes full of fear.

Legolas was silent, propping himself up on the couch, looking at us with wide blue eyes. Carson stood by my side, not saying a word.

"Elizabeth!" Will tore his arm away from his fiancé.

"You're a bitch." I said, venom dripping from my words. "How can you say that to me? You don't even know me! I understand that this sort of thing is not normal by any means, especially from your time, but bloody hell! I thought that maybe you would be different, but I see now that Carson was always right. You really are a royal bitch." I could feel my eyes narrowing unnaturally and my face twisting into a sneer.

"Finally, someone who understands!"

"What?" we all turned around, trying to find out who the new, gravelly voice belonged to.

And who should walk up to me, but Captain Jack Sparrow himself. "You luv, are me new best friend." He grinned at me and winked as he slung his rather smelly arm over my shoulders.

I leaned away from him. He smelled like rum, and the ocean. Along with something I would assume to be what the kraken smelled like.

"Oh bugger…" he leaned away from me, towards Carson. "Her eyes are always like that?"

"Jack Sparrow."

"William! Good to see-uff!"

Will's fist collided firmly with the captain's face, sending him reeling backwards. "First off, stay off of and away from Sarah. If you don't, I will give everyone a reason to call _you _a eunuch. Second, you had bloody well stay away from Elizabeth too." The attractive and really quite livid pirate stomped upstairs.

Jack Sparrow flinched harshly from his spot sprawled over Carson's dad's chair, not too fond of this side of Will.

"Will!" Elizabeth followed him, thumping on the bed room door.

"Well… never knew he was _that _strong…" Jack sparrow stood up, flexing his jaw. He groaned and blinked a few times, like only Johnny Depp could, and then focused on Legolas. "Oh blimey there's two of 'im! Hide me!" he ducked behind me, pulling me in front of him and holding me there by my shoulders. "Why isn't he attacking me?" he peaked over my shoulder to look at the elf prince.

"Do we really share that much resemblance?" Said elf sat up and looked at Carson and me.

"I'm afraid so." Carson nodded and shrugged.

"Get off me." I brushed Jack's hands off my shoulders and walked into the kitchen to get some Tang. My heart pounded, and my cheeks were flushed from embarrassment and anger. How could she say that, of all things to say? I slammed the container of orange drink mix on the counter a little harder than intended. Tears burned my eyes and blurred my vision. And then what Will said…

"Lady Sarah? Are you all right?" Legolas laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Just fine," I said curtly, shrugging off his hand.

"Sahara."

I whipped around to look at the elf. He never called us anything but Lady Sarah or Lady Carly.

"I know you are not 'just fine' as you say. There are tears in your eyes. It was not very courteous of Lady Elizabeth to call you such names, though it may be understandable. No one should treat their hosts likewise."

"Thanks," I replied, still slightly shocked at his use of my nick name.

"Although she had no right to say those words, I don't believe you had just cause either to call her what you did. Where I come from, a bitch may be a female dog, and it could be the same here, but the way you said it with such venom and poison in your tone, I hardly think it was anything less than patronizing."

I blinked at the elf.

"I suggest, and mind you this is merely just a suggestion, that you at least attempt to be civil to Lady Elizabeth if you wish to leave with us peacefully during the duration of our stay here. And I extend that to you as well, Carson. Do with it what you may, but I hope you will take it to heart. I take my leave."

For about two minutes after Legolas went outside with his hands in his pockets, Carson and I just stared at each other.

"He called me Carson… and… you Sahara…"

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that he just lectured me about calling Elizabeth a bitch…"

"'E's not a eunuch is 'e?"

We both burst out laughing.


	11. Valar Have Mercy on the Rum

**Carson's POV **

When we were able to contain our laughter, I turned to the captain. "No, Jack, he is not a eunuch, and no there are not two William Turners and no, under any circumstances, absolutely positively no matter what you do or how you ask are we going to give you rum. Deal with it."

"But-"

"No."

"Plea-"

"No."

"Can-"

"No."

"Pre-"

"No."

"Jack, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But you're a fact. You're a fixed point in time. I'm so, so very sorry. But it's taking all I have to keep myself from running as far away from you as I can."

"Well played, Lady Time Lord Sahara." I clapped my hands around in a circle at my sister.

"Aw gee thanks." She smiled, gave a little head bob combined with a curtsey, and then turned to the Captain Jack _Sparrow_ standing in my kitchen. "All right. Look, I am really sorry, but we can't give you rum. Not until mommy gets home, and that won't be for about a week. She's coming home with dad on when?"

"Saturday."

"Right, Saturday. And we were definitely _not_ planning on having anymore than Legolas and Will here… actually scratch that, we weren't planning on having anyone here except Carson and I. Oh right. Okay, I'm Sarah, or Sahara, according to her," she pointed to me, "and she's Carly, or Carson according to me. Now, this is the kitchen, and you are not allowed in here without one of us with you, and you are not to use anything that you don't know what it is. Follow me and I'll show the bathroom."

I snickered. Poor Jack. We followed Sahara into the bathroom and he made a face.

"Now then. This is the bathroom, it's an indoor out house. This is the toilet, where you do your business. It flushes when you push this down," she pointed to the handle, "and it makes a wooshing sound. It's supposed to do that. If you shoot this toilet I swear mom will have your behind served on a silver platter. Moving on, this is the shower, and it turns on, and it pumps out hot, warm and cold water. And then there's the sink. Observe." She turned on the faucet, and then off repeatedly like she had with Legolas and Will's tour. "River on, river off, river on, river off. Got it? Good. Tally ho!"

We left a highly confused pirate in the bathroom and fell onto the couch. I dragged my hands down my face and groaned slightly. "We are doomed."

"Agreed." Sahara laid her head in my lap and sighed. "Where are we even going to keep them all?"

"Good question. I mean… I suppose-if _he's_ willing-Will and Elizabeth could share the room upstairs and Jack could sleep down here on the couch, or she could have the room upstairs and Jack and Will could share the couch."

"That'll go well."

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything!"

"Oh, tosh." She stuck her tongue out at me. "Maybe if we're lucky the Doctor will show up and fix it."

"And maybe we're just doomed."

Sahara nodded. "maybe."

Jack came out from the bathroom, looking confused, perhaps a bit adorably, and looked at us with pleading eyes. "So, no rum then?"

"Nope. Nada. Nanca. Zilch. Zero. None. Sorry buddy." I shook my head. "We can't have a drunk pirate running around here."

Sahara giggled a bit. "As funny as that would be. Hey can we watch _The Phantom of the Opera _now?"

"Okay. You," I pointed at the pirate who was pouting profusely, "Sit. And I don't want to hear anything about how this is stupid, ridiculous, bloody boring, or annoying. If you say anything to that effect, I will sic my dogs on you. And my mother. And my brother when he gets back in a few days from his trip to Maine."

My head snapped sharply to the side when I heard Sahara fall and the clatter of DVD cases.

"You okay there love?"

"David's gonna be here soon?" She was quite the sight to see. Her hair was frizzled and a stray strand was blocking her blue eye from sight, and she wore a half Cheshire grin.

"Yes, dearest. On… Wednesday I believe."

"Oh my gosh yay!" she started to have a happy-beyond-belief attack, something I hadn't seen in a while, maybe a few months. She was giggling maniacally and tapping her feet on the floor rapidly. True, it wasn't the most attractive sight in the world, in fact she looked down right ridiculously stupid, but she was happy. That's all I cared about.

"Okay hun, calm down before I sit on you. Opera Ghost, remember?"

She nodded, still grinning like mad, and finally managed to put the DVD into the player. The thing about her is, she absolutely adores my brother. He's only a year or so older than us, and part of our little posse. Thing. My mom calls us the three musketeers. And she calls my parents mom and dad because this is her second house. I do the same at her house. And my brother hangs out with us there too. We play the worst tricks on him. He manages to get us back in some shape or form that's usually worse than what we do. And he's supposed to be the mature one. Pft.

"Okay, well while you get that going, see if Legolas wants to watch it with us. I'm gonna go get my homework and see if Will and Elizabeth want to watch it. Jack, _stay._"

He stuck his tongue out at me as I hurried up the stairs. In my room, I got my math book, graphing calculator, pencil bag, and graph paper from my backpack. Through my window, I saw Sahara talking to the blond elf and leading him inside. I grinned and went across the hall to talk to Will and Elizabeth. I lightly tapped on the door.

"Will? Elizabeth?" when they didn't answer, I gently opened the door, peaked inside, blanched, felt my heart break and fall to my toes, and shut the door.

Needless to say, they spent the rest of the day and night in that room, I finished my AP Calculus homework during the three movies we watched, Sahara became best friends with Legolas, Jack passed out in my mom's chair, and I tried not to vow vengeance against the pirate upstairs making out with his fiancé. I know I shouldn't, that they were still engaged and that they had every right to do whatever they wanted, but it was hard when he promised to be there for Sahara and I knew that if she found out, she might die of a broken heart.

_Even facing the Daleks, Davy Jones, and Sauron all at once would be better than dealing with an upset Sahara… Valar have mercy on their souls._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please? My tribble hopes you enjoyed this chapter. I promise David will come in soon, Jack will get more rambunctious, and there will be more Doctor who references. And most likely more romantic drama because I've been in that mood lately. Please review, let me know what you think, I'll give you cookies! **

**Love,**

**BRTxoxo**


	12. Curly Hair and Playful Attacks

**EDIT: ~_PLEASE_ READ~ I have a poll up about what you feel should happen. Please go vote! **

**A/N: This'll be short. RIP the victims of the Connecticut Elementary school shooting. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review. I love reviews. **

**And! I actually made cookies today, so yummy, glittery, Christmas tree sugar cookies for SMILEisMYmotto, zuri123, Musical cake, and Damon's Moon Chic for reviewing last chapter! I'll give you candy canes this time. **

**Love, **

**BRTxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Sahara's POV<strong>

Legolas is my new best friend. For cereal. Somehow we ended up sharing dad's chair. How that happened I haven't the slightest, but I know it happened sometime after he let me play with his hair. Do you have any idea how incredibly soft it is? And smooth and gorgeous and so nice to play with? Good grief. I'd love to have his hair! Anyway, after I played with his hair we were sharing dad's chair, because I was tiny enough to fit between the elf and the arm.

Jack complained profusely about not getting any rum. After we started ignoring him, he gave up, right before he complained about the movie and wanting to do something. We ignored that too, except for Carson, who informed him that if he spoke again, she'd most likely ruin his chances of ever having children. He was silent until he fell asleep and started to snore.

I watched Carson out of the corner of my eye. She continually glanced up at Will's room, and she tried too hard to hide the look of fear and anger that showed through on her face.

I figured out why Will and Elizabeth didn't come down to watch the movie. It really wasn't that hard to guess. I mean, yeah they'd been arguing since she got here, but there wasn't any raised voices coming from the room. There weren't any voices coming from the room period. That combined with the look on Carson's face was enough to tell me they most likely… made up.

Lucky for me, I'm a lot better at hiding my feelings when I want to. I'm a fabulous actor-not really-but I can hide emotions very well. It's something that you learn when you're constantly getting told something day after day that kind of, you know, just about kills you inside. But anyway. After watching "The Phantom of the Opera" we watched "Van Helsing" and "Twilight". It was good that Jack was asleep by then, and it was hilarious to see Legolas' reaction to the sparkling vampires. I wanted to watch "An Evening with Il Divo Live in Barcelona" but Carson said it was too late and we didn't want to wake up Jack.

I did, if only to make him stop that insufferable snoring.

He was different than I expected. There was the Jack I expected from the movies-drunk all the time and in your face at any given moment and using you to get what he wants-and then the Jack I expected from the fanfiction stories I read-the Jack that was still drunk, stole rum, still in your face, infuriatingly annoying, breaking things every time he turned around, and trying to steal every girls virtue. This Jack was completely different. He was annoying yes, he loved his rum-of course-but he was also maybe a little innocent and perhaps a bit… sensible. He actually listened to us when we told him no rum.

We finished "Twilight" early in favor of a "Moonlight" episode and then went to bed. of course we let the foot rest out on mom's chair and covered Jack with a blanket before going upstairs, and Legolas kissed both our hands as we left.

Carson blushed like a rose and I snickered quietly, not wanting to warrant a slap from her. She was strong for her size.

We changed and went to bed silently, a change for us since we usually talked for about an hour before we passed out.

The next morning, I woke up at 9:34, before Carson. Groggily, I got up and went to the bathroom. After washing my hands, brushing my teeth and wadding my hair into a pony tail, I slipped some sweats over my night shorts and stumbled downstairs.

Legolas as laying on the couch, his arms behind his head, singing softly. I tripped over the bottom stairs.

"Oh, good morning Legolas." I yawned.

He sat up, swinging his legs off the couch. "Good morn Sahara." He smiled at me.

Jack snored.

"He been doing that all night?"

The pirate was sprawled awkwardly across the chair, snoring, with the blanket twisted around him. His sword and pistol and compass were clutched close to his chest.

We tilted our heads at him.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"I'm sorry. I hope we'll get him moved somewhere else soon so you can rest peacefully." I laughed a bit and then walked towards the kitchen. "Do you wanna help me make breakfast? Carson's gonna be sleeping for a while."

"If you wish. What are you planning to make?"

"I'm probably just going to heat up the stuff we brought home from the breakfast. I'll add some stuff though. Pancakes get a bit dry when they've been in the fridge."

While he helped me get the food out for breakfast we talked about how our night went and what we thought went on between Will and Elizabeth. Legolas stated that he didn't really hear anything come from the room that would have been scandalous or anything during the night and they were both still asleep. I hid my disappointment and jealousy rather well.

And then I saw his hair.

"Oh crap I forgot to take the braids out of your hair last night!" I left the scrambled eggs in the pan on low and stepped around the tall elf.

"So you did. I would not worry so if I were you. I could hardly feel them." He spoke to me over his shoulder as I gently untied the braids.

"Yes but it looks silly. No offense."

"None taken."

I started giggling and then snorted, trying to stop.

"What is it?"

"Um… I think I may have curled your hair. Wait, why wasn't your hair all curly after you had the fishtail braids in?" I pulled some of the wavy hair over his shoulder so he could see.

"So you did." he chuckled. "The fishtail braids have no effect because my hair quickly regains its natural state, and I remove them every night. They are simple to replicate in the morning." He shrugged as I brought a stepping stool behind him.

"Even the little ones?" I pulled his hair back into a high ponytail and tied it.

He chuckled again. "Even the little ones."

Suddenly, Jack snorted harshly, let out a strangled yell, and fell off the chair onto the floor with a loud thud. In the same second, he dropped his sword, pistol and compass, and stood up, looking rather sheepish. His hair was horribly mussed; like usual. The braids in his beard were kinked and his shirt hung off one shoulder.

"Good morning sunshine." I laughed a bit and hopped off the stool to finish making the eggs.

"I meant to do that." The pirate sniffed, sticking his nose in the air before righting his shirt and clothes.

"Legolas can you heat up the potatoes? Like, just put them in the pan and stir them around until their hot." I dumped the eggs onto multiple plates.

"I know how to cook Sahara. Just because I'm a prince doesn't mean I don't know how to cook my own food." He rolled his blue eyes at me and poured the potatoes into the pan.

"You're a prince?" Jack pointed to the elf.

"I am. Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood in Middle Earth." He bowed his head at the pirate.

Jack hesitated. "Captain Jack Sparrow." He held his hand out to the Prince of Mirkwood and they shook hands.

"He's a pirate," I said pulling the biscuits and pancakes out of the fridge. "But he is a very strange pirate. Strangest you'll ever meet." I patted the pirate on the head. "By the way where's your hat?"

His eyes grew wider and his mouth fell open. "Oh bugga." And then he ran outside through the sun room.

Where Carson's mom kept the alcohol.

"Oh shi-!" I dropped the bag of bread stuffs and ran after the pirate, trying to find a way to hide the alcohol that was plainly obvious sitting on the wet bar. Outside I could hear Jack cursing, trying to find his hat. _Please oh __please__ let it take him a long time to find it! _

"How the bloody hell did it get up in that blasted tree?!"

I sighed in relief upon hearing that. At least it gave me more time to hide the drinks. Were it any other time I would dread having that man climbing a tree. I didn't trust him to climb a tree, even though he's spent almost his whole life on a ship. You never knew with Jack Sparrow.

"Bjjt."

I screamed and jumped about two feet in the air when someone squeezed my sides.

Then I saw who it was.

"David!" I jumped on him, clinging to him like a sloth on a tree. Wow that's a weird analogy.

"Hey there Sahara." He hugged me back and laughed. "Glad to see your reset button still works."

I laughed with him and he set me down.

David was the black sheep of his family. While they ranged around five and half feet in height, he was about six feet, and he had strawberry blond hair instead of brown, with hazel eyes. Carson called him the milkman's baby, and every time she did he'd punch her arm and then they'd start to chase each other around the house, no matter if it was theirs or mine.

"Carson said you weren't coming home until Wednesday!"

"Well, I _was_ going to get here-"

"Who are you?"

We turned to look at Jack who had come back into the sun room, looking confused again.

"I'm David. Nice to meet you." He smiled at the pirate.

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

The two shook hands.

"Uh Jack, weren't you getting your hat?"

"Right!" he ran outside again.

"Anyway, I was going to be here on Wednesday but then Jeff got sick so we left early. And then mom called and said that you were here and you had a couple visitors and might need some help."

"Oh." I finished stashing the alcoholic beverages in the cabinets under the wet bar and locked it with the key from the drawer. Then I hid the key in the drawer.

"Sahara? What's going on I heard a scream." Carson stood bleary eyed at the top of the stairs, her brown hair in a messy, lopsided pony tail from sleeping on it.

I grinned my Cheshire cat grin at her. "Guess who's home?"

"Really Carson? You're still asleep at ten? You lazy butt."

"David!" lucky for her she didn't trip as she ran down the stairs to throw herself at her brother.

"I take it then you met David, Legolas?"

"Indeed I have." He smiled softly at Carson and her brother. "Why do you think I did not warn you against his playful attack?"

Then Will came down the stairs, Elizabeth following his her pants and his shirt.

My heart fell, and my smile fell the tiniest bit. Legolas placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently. My eyes flicked to him. There was a look of sympathy on his face and he nodded slightly, then let go of me.

"Sarah are you okay? I heard a scream and then Carly say it was you." He came to me and held my shoulders.

"Yes Will I'm fine." I smiled softly at him. "Will, Elizabeth, this is David, Carson's older brother. David, this is William Turner and Elizabeth Swann."

"I thought mom said you only had two visitors."

"Yeah well, right when you think you have life figured out, it throws you a curve ball."

And then the fire alarm went off.


	13. Clothes and Fire Alarms

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. Busy busy busy. not really though. anyway. Sorry it's kind of short. I really need to learn how to compact days into like, one or two chapters instead of like, five. I'll work on it. Promise. Enjoy! **

**OH! and please! Go vote on the poll up on my profile! I need feedback pretty please with a cherry on top and mocha sprinkles. **

**Reviews are nice too. :) **

**BRTxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Legolas' POV <strong>

Oh Valar I left the potatoes on the stove! How did I know? For one, I could smell it burning, and two, there was a high pitched kreening sound that jabbed painfully at my ears. And then of course there was the smoke.

David and the girls immediately ran in different directions, Carson up the stairs to the source of the sound and David and Sahara towards the kitchen. Sahara grabbed a hand towel and then ran after Carson up the stairs where she stood on the stool Carson had got out and started to fan a circular object attached to the ceiling. Meanwhile David turned off the stove and tossed the potatoes outside.

After a few moments the sound stopped and the four of us that had stayed in the communal area removed our hands from our ears.

"What was tha'?" Jack looked rather irate.

"Sorry about that. It's the smoke alarm. It lets you know when there's smoke or a fire so you can get out of the house. Saves your life really." Carson put the stool back in the privy she had next to her room-yes, I know there's one up there. I have to do something during the night.

"Why did it make that horrid noise?"

"Because Elizabeth, I think Legolas accidentally left the potatoes on the stove." David clapped me on the shoulder. "Hey is that my shirt?"

"What is a stove?" she crinkled her nose as the word left her mouth.

"Right. Okay, tour number three coming up."

Once again, Carson and Sahara came down the stairs and explained the kitchen and privy to the pirate woman. David laughed at them and Carson called him "the milkman's baby" and her brother then proceeded to chase her throughout the house until Sahara poked his side and he started to tickle her.

I glanced at William. I'm not sure why I did, but it was interesting to watch his reaction. He looked much the same as when he was watching Sahara interact with me. I nearly laughed out loud. I saw the look of jealousy in his eyes. I wondered why he got so jealous about other males interacting with the young girl with different eyes, yet he himself was in the arms of another woman last night. Why did he get so jealous when he was with his fiancé, and she was available to be courted?

"Oh, and David, no, Legolas is wearing dad's clothes. Will is wearing your clothes. We'll probably have to get them some new clothes. Especially Jack." Carson crinkled her nose. "And dude, you really need to take a shower."

*`-~0~-'*

Carson and Sahara finished making breakfast and told us it was "every man for himself" as they got food and sat down on the couch, sitting David right between them.

After we had eaten and Jack had-reluctantly-agreed to bathing and did so, David dressed him in clothing from this world and took him and William out to get new clothes, taking food with them.

"Hey Elizabeth, will you come here for a sec?" Sahara led the pirate woman up the stairs to the room she had been sharing with Carson. Elizabeth stayed as far away from Sahara as she could.

I could hear them talking, and I know it was bad of me to listen to them, but I was proud of Sahara.

"Look, I want to apologize for what I said yesterday. I shouldn't have said that to you."

"Oh… well…" The pirate woman sounded taken aback.

"I know it's not normal where you're from, and that you don't understand it. It's not exactly normal here either, but here we know it's genetic and hereditary. I get a lot of reactions about it, but none of them have been as violent as yours, and I've never snapped at anyone like that either. Anyway, here are some clothes you can borrow for now."

The door to the room opened and Sahara came swiftly down the stairs.

"I am really very sorry, but I _hate _that girl. Ugh! I apologize to her and all she can say is 'oh'. I even gave her a 'bad wolf' shirt to wear!" Sahara's face was screwed into a frown. "I'm going to try to get along with her, but if she doesn't at least _try_ with me, I'm not going to put up with it." She sat down on the couch and crossed her arms haughtily over her chest.

"Yes you will," Carson said.

"Yes I will." The girl with black curly hair sighed, annoyed, and squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't want too, but I will. I'm way too nice for my-oh for the love of all that's fluffy I'm a Mary-Sue!" she fell to the side, burying her face in the couch cushions, groaning and pretending to wail.

"You've turned into your worst nightmare. Smooth." Carson sat next to her friend, moving her so her head was laying in her lap and began to play with her hair.

"Heh, she's wearing your clothes." Sahara poked her friend's ribs with a small laugh.

"Gee thanks."

I sat in the chair that Sahara and I had shared the night before and watched them as Elizabeth came down the stairs. I raised an eyebrow, slightly amused at Sahara's choice of clothing to give the pirate.

She wore a long sleeved shirt with blue and white stripes and a pair of trousers like the girls had been wearing. In the middle of the shirt was written "BAD WOLF". For a moment she just stood in the middle of the room before moving to sit in the chair where Jack had slept the night before.

"Oh _that _shirt…" Carson said quietly. "Well. I need to go change." She stood up, dropping Sahara gracelessly on the couch and stretched her arms behind her head. "_And_ I'm going to wear the TARDIS dress."

Sahara scrambled up, nearly knocking Carson over. "No! I wanna wear it!"

The girls then raced up the stairs laughing and giggling. A few slightly awkward minutes later, the girls came down stairs wearing matching dresses. Well, semi matching dresses. Carson wore a blue dress with white boxes on the skirt, which only came to her knees and flared out, and said "Police Public Call Box" on the top. She wore matching leggings and black flat shoes. Sahara wore a black dress in the same style as Carson's, but it said "Star Wars" on the bottom by the hem of the skirt, with blocks of grey, red, and green on the torso, and black leggings and shoes like Carson's.

The sleeves, if they could even be called that, were straps wrapping over the top of their shoulders. The two girls stopped in front of Elizabeth and me, standing in front of the television as they called it, with their hands on their hips.

"Alrighty then. What do we do with them?" Carson asked, grinning slightly.

"I don't know, but that sounded incredibly dirty."

They broke out into fits of giggles and laughs, doubling over and holding their stomachs.

Elizabeth blushed furiously, frowning almost. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Well we have to do something." The girl with black curly hair and different eyes stopped laughing and straitened up, dusting off her skirt. She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I suppose we could just watch another movie. I have homework to do anyway. AP Lit and World history. All that jazzy crap." She sighed and sat cross legged where she stood and leaned forward so her head touched the floor in front of her.

Carson sat down next to her and laid her body across her friends back. "That's why I am only taking _one _AP class instead off two, and also why I'm _not _also playing a sport."

"Or." Sahara sat up suddenly, sliding her friend off her back. "Or. Or we could go play tennis." She grinned mischievously, like she had so many times before during the past few days.

"Do we even have enough racquets?" the brunette pushed herself up from the floor as Sahara stood up with a hop.

"Yep. You madam are talking to the most prepared tennis player ever. I have at least five racquets in my car. My family was supposed to play tennis with me one day and they cancelled on me. Therefore, we have enough racquets. Allons-y!"


	14. Tennis Bets and Fantasies

**Go vote on the poll on my profile please! I need to know what you think should happen! **

**A/N: I'm back! Next chapter is up, and I hope it's not absolutely horrid. Kind of a weird chapter I think, but I like it. Please review. **

**BRTxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Carson's POV <strong>

As soon as we got Elizabeth shoes and to the tennis courts, Sahara jumped out of her still running car and ran to the fences.

"Hello my love! I've missed you _so _much!"

Being the elder and usually perhaps a bit more responsible of the two of us, I turned off her car and got out with the keys. Elizabeth and Legolas followed, and I then tried not to drool as he stepped out of the car. It was like those commercials or movies or whatever when the sexy girl steps out of the car all sexy like and the camera pans upwards from her stylish shoes and the wind conveniently blows their hair just the slightest bit as they look dramatically off into the middle distance. Only Legolas is a guy.

Sahara took her key lanyard from my numb hand and dragged me around the back of the car. "Stop staring or you're going to start drooling on the floor," she whispered through clenched teeth at me.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Right."

She only grinned at me and opened the back of her car to grab the racquets and tennis balls. We still wore the retro dresses but we'd changed our shoes. Although I'm not so sure that Sahara's choice of her black high top Faded Glory converse shoes were the best for tennis. Of course if I told her that she'd stick her tongue out at me.

"Oky doky then. Lizzy you can use this one. And Legolas you can use this one." She handed two identical blue tennis racquets to the fictional characters and then handed me a black one. "Maybe we can call David and he can come play with us."

"If he has his stuff. He hasn't really played in a while. Haha, maybe you can beat him now."

"Oh yeah we have that bet going on!" She smiled widely, recalling the bet she had made four years ago when we had started freshman year, if she could beat him at one singles match of tennis, he'd take her out for dinner, the whole shebang: suit, pretty dress and heels, pretty hair, shmancy restaurant, flowers, a movie, and even a moonlit stroll. If he beat her, she had to make him a sandwich. And she's had to make a LOT of sandwiches.

Men. Cue annoyed eye roll and sarcastic tone.

He actually came up with the terms because she made JV freshman year, and he was the team's manager.

"Okay then! Legolas, you're on my team, Lizzy you go with Carson."

"Hey! How is this fair?!" I crossed my arms over my chest haughtily.

"All the more time for you to _focus _my dear," Sahara replied, batting her eyelashes, grinning and tilting her head towards the elf.

"Do you really want me _that _focused? I won't be moving. You'll hit me with a ball and I won't even flinch."

"Right… Okay new plan. Legolas, you're on Carson's team, Lizzy you're over here with me." She led the pirate woman to the other side of the tennis court.

"Since when do you call her Lizzy?"

"Since I decided that Elizabeth is too much of a mouthful every time. Okay, now, Lizzy you stand up here by the net." Sahara placed her in the middle of the box in front of the net. "Legolas you stand here." She pointed to the box kitty corner of where Elizabeth stood. "I will stand on the line back there and Carson will stand opposite me. Now, since you two are at the net you will be volleying, meaning if there is a ball that comes straight at you, or into your relative vicinity and is either really high and will bounce outside of the green area or is really low and just barely clears the net, hit it. But whatever you do, do _not _swing at the ball. Just push your racquet out like you're pushing a shield out. The other swings you need to know are forehand and backhand, like this." She swung her racquet out in fore- and backhand strokes. "The object is to keep the ball inside the green area and if possible, past the other team into the red area. But it has to hit the green area first otherwise the point is theirs." She gave a short sigh. "Got it? Good! Let the games begin!"

I just rolled my eyes at her explanation.

"Oh, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor."

I laughed out loud at her uncanny imitation of Effie Trinket from _The Hunger Games_.

She bounced the ball a few times before bringing her racquet behind her head and coiling her body. "Love-love." The racquet hit the neon yellow-green ball with a smack and suddenly it was right in front of me.

I love when we play tennis.

*`-~0~-'*

Half an hour later found Elizabeth and I sitting on the bench by the court that Legolas and Sahara were currently occupying, hitting the ball back in forth in a volley that had lasted somewhere around 20 passes and counting. How this came to be I can't remember, but the two of us just sat there watching the ball go back and forth between the two of them like a couple of cats.

And then my phone started singing "Barbie Girl".

Legolas turned to stare at me at the same time that Sahara started laughing. She stopped when the tennis ball hit her head.

"I believe that's my point then," Legolas said.

"What is that… noise?" Elizabeth leaned away from my phone

"Oh that's my brother calling." I picked up the phone and Legolas turned to Sahara.

"Her brother is a… Barbie girl?"

"Sup?" I said, nodding a bit. You all know the sup nod.

"Do you need anything from down here?"

"Nah I think we're good. We're playing tennis. Wanna come?"

"As in, you're playing right now, or you're about to leave the house to play tennis?"

"We're-well okay, Sahara and Legolas were having a little volley war for a bit there. It just ended because you called."

"My ringtone is still 'Barbie Girl' isn't it?"

I could just imagine his bored face and giggled. "Yes, yes it is. But I must say, Sahara has gotten quite good in the past few years. She may just be able to beat you."

"Oh it's so _on_." The line went dead.

"Oh goody, David's coming to play tennis with us."

Sahara grinned her Cheshire cat grin through the wisps of hair that fell over her reddened face. "Fantastic."

"Tell me, what is this bet that you have with Carson's brother?" Legolas asked, looking like he had just gotten dressed. His hair wasn't even messy! Of course not, this was Legolas after all.

"So we made a bet _years _ago that if he beat me at an entire singles match of tennis I'd have to make him a sandwich-which I've made a lot of-but if I won, then he'd take me out to dinner. Like, a really nice dinner. He'd dress up in a suit and everything, I'd get to dress up all pretty and stuff and then we'd go out to a fancy restaurant and then a movie and the shebang that is a nice and proper date. I've been _so _close to _finally _beating his butt but then at the last moment he pulls a fast one right down the line on the opposite side of the court that I'm on."

The elf choked on a laugh.

The _elf _choked on a laugh.

The elf _choked on a laugh. _

What? What are you serious? Legolas, the perfect image of what every girl wants, that makes half the population of girls _swoon _at the mention of his _name_, the one that is pretty much the most attractive and sexiest captain obvious _ever_, that never messes up, never misses a shot with his bow, never has one of those perfect golden strands of hair out of place, _choked on a laugh_?

What has this world come to?

It was lost on Sahara and Elizabeth. My curly haired weirdo of a best friend slash sister skipped out of the courts and to her car to get a drink of the Gatorade she kept stashed there, and the pirate woman just pulled her legs up to her chest and picked at her nails.

I however caught sir attractive's mishap and bounced over to him. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

He has _got _to stop looking at me with that dreamy smile and those electric blue eyes. "That little laugh you choked on. You sir, mister perfect elf of freaking _everything_, just choked on a laugh."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

I had to resist, with all my will power, the urge to just yank his mouth down to mine so I could kiss that gorgeous grin that was playing at his lips. His lips, are like, the most kissable looking lips ever. Listen to me; I'm such a weirdo.

"Have you noticed the way that William looks at Sahara," he whispered.

I really have to focus more on listening to what he's saying than fantasizing about him. "Sort of. I remember you saying something about it yesterday."

"Have you seen the way he looks at me when she associates with me?"

I shrugged.

"Or when she associates with anyone else that is not female?" he was still whispering.

"Not really. Why?"

"If you watch him closely when she talks to David, Jack or me, you'll quickly understand." He grinned fully then and walked away to talk to Sahara about the bet as David drove up the hill to the courts, leaving me to attempt to regain control of my fantasies.

David hopped out of his large F-150 Ford truck affectionately named Big Blue and retrieved his tennis racquet from the back as Will and Jack got out.

Jack immediately got inside the fence. "I don' like th' metal carriage."

David walked up to Sahara and I immediately trained my eyes on Will.

"So, normal terms?"

"Yessir," Sahara nodded.

"Allons-y then!"

They shook hands and made their way to the tennis court I still stood on, staring at Will.

The pirate's eyes followed the two tennis geeks, flicking between them, his butterscotch eyes nearly blazing with jealousy that was well hid on his face. He almost sat on the racquet I left on the bench beside Elizabeth and I laughed out loud, stumbling off the court to stand next to the elf that grinned knowingly.

"Shush Carly," Sahara said.

Their match began and I could barely contain my laughter.


	15. All in a days work

**A/N: Perhaps a bit of a surprise in this chapter. I hope you like it. Please review. And since I've only gotten one vote on the poll, I'm going to pull it down tomorrow. **

**BRTxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Sahara's POV <strong>

I've missed playing tennis with David so much. He graduated last year and we haven't had time to play a match ever since that summer when he started going to college and having a job. Now that I was totally focused on the game, I thought back to the past matches we'd had, and I realized he always let me win a few of the matches.

That little bugger.

I could feel everyone watching us, and it was like a usual tennis match, but for some reason I felt a lot more pressured. Maybe it was because Will was watching my every move. Or maybe it was the knowing smiles on Carson and Legolas' faces that kept tugging at my peripheral vision as they watched Will who was watching me.

Wait what? I hit the ball with a forehand stroke maybe a little harder than I intended to and the ball bounced just inside the court on the edge of the alley.

"Point!" I snapped out of my thought process and did a small happy dance.

"That's match point. But, oh dearest Sahara, we still have many a match to go." David walked to the end of the net and moved the ball on the score board up one on my side.

It was 2-3 in his favor, but I _was_ going to win this. I spun the racquet in my hands as we switched sides of the court, focusing my attention on David and the ball, completely ignoring the fact that Will was still watching me.

Intently.

"Three two, love love."

I'm not sure how much time passed after that, but it was long enough that eventually Carson and Lizzy left the courts in Big Blue and came back with food. I'm also not sure if he was letting me win this time or not, but we always seemed to be neck and neck throughout the rest of the first set and second. With it being the last set, both of us having claimed either of the first two, and the last match, match point, we were both tired, red in the face, sweating, panting, but still fighting just as hard.

And then BAM! The game was over. It hadn't ended with a shot down the line, no, it had ended with a lob return that was just good enough to bounce once just inside the court and then hit the fence, rolling across the ground harmlessly.

David and I stared at each other in shock. Carson gasped, waking up a very bored Captain Jack.

"Oh."

"My."

"Gosh."

My face nearly split in half I was smiling so wide. Carson ran towards me and hugged me tightly, actually spinning me around. She set me down and I dizzily ran over to David who was smiling just as much as I was to tackle-or almost tackle-him in a hug.

He spun me around too, and I laughed.

"I can't believe I actually won!"

David set me down and Will came up to me, smiling softly. "Congratulations Sarah."

I beamed at him, like full on beamed. With a little hop I hugged him tightly, ignoring the look from Lizzy. He was so warm. I hadn't been so happy in _so _long, and now I was enjoying this triumph that had evaded me for four years with the guy I literally dreamed and fantasized about.

"I didn't even let you win anything this time."

I let go of Will and punched David's arm and grinned. "Yeah, thanks for that, Mister Thick Thick Thickety Thickface of Thicktown Thickania."

"Did you just go all Doctor Who just to insult me?"

"No… maybe…"

"Oh you are so going to get it." The tall strawberry blond proceeded to chase me around the courts, trying to catch me and tickle me.

Life was good.

"Safe!" I grabbed Legolas' arm as I passed him and hid behind the elf, panting and laughing. "Legolas is base."

"Fine." David stuck his tongue out at me and leaned against his knees to catch his breath. "When did you get so fast?"

"When I started working for Sonic and playing tennis and taking multiple AP classes. Speaking of which, what time is it?"

"About two forty."

"Oh fudge muffins." I dropped my hold on Legolas and ran to collect the tennis balls rolling around the court. "I have work at four. Crap!"

"Oh goodness. It's fine Sahara, you have plenty of time to get ready."

"My stuff is at my house." I tried to zip up the racquet bags, but in my frenzied and sore state from running so much in the wrong shoes, I just dropped the tennis balls all over.

"Hey, hey, hey. Sahara. You'll be fine. You go get ready at your house, and we'll clean up here. Savvy?"

"Oi! My word!" Jack poked David's arm scathingly.

"Okay. Carson, you're coming with me. Anyone else who wants to come, into the car please!" I retrieved my keys from the bag they were sitting in, and my Gatorade bottle, and dragged my best friend to my car.

Unsurprisingly, Legolas and Will followed us. Will told Lizzy he was going with me and left the pirate woman not quite glaring at me as we drove away, but close enough. The trip home didn't seem that long, and when we were nearly there I think I may have scared Will a tiny it.

"Aw, you guys get to meet Norrie!"

"Norrie?"

"Yeah, Norrington, my fat cat." I grinned my Cheshire cat grin and then caught the look on Will's face in my rearview mirror. "He's really just a big sweetheart I promise." I turned off the car and jumped out, running to the front door and I stomped inside. "Hai baby!"

On cue, my fat tabby cat Norrington trotted up to me mewing and purring.

I picked him up and cradled him like a baby.

Carson led Will and Legolas inside. Or, she led Will in. Legolas got a bit distracted by the forest behind my house.

"This is Norrington. Say hi to Will baby." I picked up his paw and waved at the pirate man before handing him over to Carson. "Okay. Shower time. B r b." I skipped downstairs to my room, grabbing a towel from Kat's closet and my work uniform from my messy room.

About half way through my shower, Carson popped into the bathroom. "Hey, where're your skates?"

"In my closet. Right hand corner."

"Oky dokes."

Fifteen minutes had passed when I finally got out of the shower-curly hair takes forever to wash-and I quickly dried off and got dressed, brushing my teeth and putting my jewelry back on along the way and packing up anything I would need at Carson's house. I unwrapped my hair from the towel as I exited the bathroom and bumped into Will who was looking at the pictures of Carson, David and I that I had plastered there, cradling a purring Norrington.

I was suddenly so glad that my _Pirates of the Caribbean _and _Lord of the Rings_ posters had fallen down.

"Oh sorry about that."

He only smiled at me.

I swallowed hard and turned to hide my raging blush. I then started throwing clothes into a duffle bag along with my other homework, my laptop and the Darth Vader dress. I also packed my favorite dress and heels, and then my stuffed buffalo, Svengal. "Okay, let's see. I have homework, I have clothes, I have hygiene, I have the computer, I have the dress, I have Svengal… what am I missing?" I turned around my room wondering if I was missing anything. "Hair brush, scrunchy, make up, uniform, shoes, toothbrush, retainer, clothes…" I hummed to myself and scrunched my nose. "Charging chords!" the chords to my phone, laptop and iPod when into the bag and I zipped it closed. "There. All done." I hefted the bag onto my shoulder with a grunt and turned to the door.

"Here, allow me." Will took the bag off my person and effortlessly onto his and waited by the door for me.

And then it hit me.

William Turner was in my room.

And it looked like a tornado had ripped through it.

"Thanks. Yeah okay allons-y! _Now_." I pushed him out of my room and shut the door behind us, grabbing my locket on the way out. Upstairs, I slipped my untied shoes back on, kissed my cat goodbye, and hustled Carson and Will out to the car again. My watch said it was three twenty six and I hustled them faster. "Where's Legolas?"

"I'm here, don't worry." He patted my un-brushed hair and gracefully slid into the car.

"Oh boulderdash!" I started raking my fingers through my knotted hair.

"Sahara just get in the car. We have to go." Carson tossed my bag into the trunk and shut the door.

I groaned and got into the driver seat.

*`-~0~-'*

Lucky for me, we got to Sonic about five minutes before my shift started. Also lucky for me I had Carson with me.

She brushed my dry, wild mane that I called hair and then wrapped it into a high ponytail as I tied my skates onto my feet. Of course David pulled up right after I clocked in and decided that they were going to take some drinks home and asked me to bring them out.

The rest of my work shift, from four to ten, was rather pleasant, and I was happy for the distraction. Thinking about Will and Elizabeth hurt, and I felt guilty about being hurt. I was weird that way, and feeling guilty made me tired. Everything was great, I even got to see Kevin-he's gay, and AWESOME-who is another really good friend of mine from school. He graduated when David did, and decided to stay in town for school. So yes, today was a _very_ good day.

Until Fred and Stephen decided that they were going to be BFF's and come visit me.

Right before my shift ended.

Of course.

"Hey Sar. Fancy running into you here." Fred smiled at me from his truck window.

"Yes, fancy that, seeing as I work here and you know that. What a coincidence. Twenty three sixty five." I attempted not to glare at my ex as I gave them their food and took their payment.

"Come on Sarah, will you please just talk to me?"

"No, Fredrick, I won't." I used his full name, knowing he hated it. "You forced me to let you out of the relationship, walked away, didn't even look back at me, and left me out in the cold. You didn't even take me home that night! And then we tried to be friends and it all went to Hell in a hand-basket. When I tried to talk to you, you completely ignored me and blocked me out because I wasn't saying what you wanted to hear. I dealt with it. I think you can too."

I rolled away from him, entering the payment into the register, perhaps a bit harder than I should have.

"Hey you okay there Sarah?"

"Yup, just peachy." I tore the receipt from the register and gave it to Fred without another word.

_I'm over him, I'm DONE, I don't love him anymore._

"It's Fred, isn't it?"

"Yes," I said, irritated, as I sat on a chair just inside the kitchen.

"Would you like me to go fend him off for you?"

"Heh, nah I think I'm good for now." I yawned and stretched, slumping against the wall. "Is it ten yet?"

"Let me see." He pulled out his watch. "Yup. It's ten."

"Oh thank Valar! I can finally go home and annoy David." I began to untie my skates so I could clock out.

"Oh, David's back?" Kevin gave me a completely none innocent look and waggled his eyebrows.

"Mmhmm. And we played tennis today." I removed my skates and hop-skipped over to clock out. "And guess who won?" I smiled at him like Lydia Bennet smiled at Kitty Bennet when they talked about visiting Denny before he was dressed.

"Oh my gosh no way!" he returned my smile.

"Yes way! Anyway, I have to get going. Do you think you could make me some chili cheese fries?"

"Oh of course darling, anything for you."

I laughed as he turned away and slipped on my shoes. Just as I tossed my stuff in the back of my car and went to see Kevin about the food, I turned around and ran right into my cousin Stephan.

"Did you talk to Carly?"

"Well gee hi to you too." I pushed around my tall relative. "Yes, I did."

"And?"

"And what Stephan?" I turned on my cousin, fixing him with a cold stare. "She asked if I was insane. What do you expect? You broke her heart. You decided that you wanted more from someone else. You _cheated _on her, my _best friend_. And then you lied about it, and then decided that you didn't want her, left her, and got with the person you cheated with. And you think she's going to want to talk to you and believe it when you say you still love her? Are you freaking _serious_?"

"But I _do _still love her."

"Really? Because if you did, I don't think that cheating on her is the right way of showing it. I love you, I really do, I'm a bit obligated to since you're related to me and all, but honestly, she's like a sister to me. I'm closer to her than I am to my mother. I will not subjugate her to more heartbreak and crying just to make you happy. Drop it." What? Just because I'm the innocent, short, non intimidating softy doesn't mean I don't know how to stand up for people. As much as I hated seeing that look of absolute betrayal and loneliness and pain on my cousin's face, I turned away from him, got my food from Kevin, and drove back to Carson's house.

Everyone was obviously still awake when I pulled up to the house. The living room light was on, as was the light in Carson's parent's room and in Carson's room and in the sun room.

I walked around the back of the house, toting my bag and the chili cheese fries with me. When I got inside, I set the food on the counter and then walked into the living room where everyone was. Carson and David were sitting on the couch, Legolas was standing behind mom's chair, Jack was standing in between the large TV and windows, and they were all watching Will and Lizzy who were standing in the middle of the room. Jack watched them like Loki watched Thor and Odin when they fought in the Bifrost, and Will and Lizzy were glaring at each other.

I barely had time to comprehend all this as the moment I stopped next to Legolas, Will said, rather angrily, "fine then, I will," to Lizzy, walked right up to me, and before I could move or say anything about it, slipped one of his warm hands behind my neck, brought his face down to mine, and kissed me.

William Turner, the hottest incarnation of Orlando Bloom, kissed me.

My bag fell off my shoulder as his other hand slid around my waist to the small of my back and pulled me closer to him, until I was pressed flush against him. His soft lips moved gently against mine and my eyes fluttered shut. My hands made their way up to his chest to tightly grip the front of his shirt as I kissed him back and he bent me backwards, rendering me quite unable to move.

Just as fast as he had approached me, he let me go and stomped up the stairs. I nearly fell backwards and onto my rear end. Legolas caught me before I lost my balance completely.

Lizzy looked quite put out, and fairly livid. Jack's expression hadn't changed, and Carson stared at me with wide mouthed shock. I… well, I'm not sure how I felt about all this, except that I was very thankful Legolas had been close and fast enough to catch me.

David was the only one to speak.

"Well… that escalated quickly."


	16. What has become of me

**A/N: Well aren't you all lucky ducks? Yesterday was Valentine's day, and today is my birthday. So I felt generous enough to stay up till midnight to finish this chapter and upload it at 12 in the morning. Just for you all lovely little ducklings. **

**If you want to know-though who would is beyond me-I got more _snow _for Valentine's day and cramps from driving a stick shift for about an hour or two straight. I spent the day alone at home watching Il Divo livestream, listening to Il Divo, cleaning, and talking to my cousins across the country. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! And thank you very very much for your reviews thus far! I'll try not to be negligent about thanking you in the future. Pinkie Promise. **

**BRTxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV <strong>

Oh good heavens what is wrong with me?

In the past forty eight hours I have formed an attraction to Sarah, argued with my fiancé, made up with my fiancé, punched Captain Jack Sparrow-you have _no_ idea how good that felt, gotten protective and furthered my attraction over Sarah, argued again with my fiancé-I highly doubt we're engaged anymore, and kissed Sarah.

Oh Sarah, the girl with unruly black hair and mismatched eyes that for some reason I can't get out of my mind. I am fairly loathe to admit it but when Elizabeth and I made up last night, all I could think about was Sarah.

I have known Elizabeth for the longest time, and loved her more than anything the entire time, ever since I first saw her angelic face standing over me after the pirates attacked on our crossing from England. And now, I wake up once again after the Kraken drug us down to the depths of the ocean with the _Black Pearl_, with Sarah watching over me. Alright, Sarah and Carly.

I didn't mean for any of it to get this far, to go as far as to kiss Sarah, sweet little Sarah, in front of everyone and argue with Elizabeth. And I definitely didn't mean to just drop Sarah either.

I can't remember how we started arguing, what the turning point was that angered me so, or even who the first to start yelling was. At the moment, all I could remember was Elizabeth yelling at me to "just prove to me that you don't love me or prove that you don't want to marry me! Why don't you just go ahead and kiss your precious little Sarah and break the engagement if it hurts you that much!?", and then holding Sarah's small form against me as I kissed her. Propriety was thrown out the window, engagement, maybe even trust and respect from Sarah.

I very uncharacteristically fell onto the bed that I had been sleeping in for the past two nights and recently shared with Elizabeth. And not in _that _way either, for your information.

Someone knocked on the door, causing me to jump violently off the bed and fall onto the floor. With a groan I stood up and cracked the door open, a bit surprised to see Legolas standing on the other side.

"May I come in?"

I opened the door farther, standing aside to let him in and shut the door behind the elf prince.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted upon our first acquaintance. I was not very courteous."

"I… thank you." What am I supposed to say to a prince that apologizes to me?

"I would also like to talk to you about what just happened, if you don't mind."

Bullocks.

"What is your story with Lady Elizabeth?"

Oh. I sat down on the edge of the bed and slumped. "When I was about fifteen years old my mother died. I left my home in England to find my father, a merchant sailor, across the ocean in the new world. On the crossing our ship was attacked by pirates. I'm not sure how I survived, but Elizabeth was the first and only one I saw and spoke to when I woke up after her ship happened upon mine and they rescued me from the water.

"When we reached Port Royal, where her father was to become Governor, I was put into the care of Mr. Brown, the local blacksmith and became his apprentice. Over the years I began to run the smithy while he drank himself into a drunken sleep every day. I fell in love with Elizabeth a little more each time I saw her. Nearly six years after our crossing, she was kidnapped by pirates.

"With the help of Captain Jack Sparrow, she was rescued, although set to marry the newly promoted Commodore James Norrington. On the day that Jack was supposed to be hung for his crimes, Elizabeth and I freed him and became engaged. On our wedding day we were arrested for freeing him and while she was put in jail, I was sent out to find Jack and bring back his compass in return for my and Elizabeth's safety and release.

"Somehow she escaped prison and came to find me. I however had been tricked by Jack into taking his place on board the _Flying Dutchman_, captained by Davy Jones. When I escaped that cruel fate and found James, then former Commodore Norrington, and Jack, _and _Elizabeth on a small island, we came into possession of Davy Jones' heart and fled. He of course found us, attacked the _Black Pearl_, which is the entire reason this whole chain of events happened, and then sent his pet the Kraken after us.

"As we prepared to abandon the ship and were loading the long boats, I saw Elizabeth kissing Jack, or snogging him really. Instead of waiting to get away from our predicament, I confronted them about it then, and we were consequently drug to the bottom of the ocean with the _Pearl_ by the Kraken. Instead of ending up at Davy Jones' Locker, we apparently wound up here."

The elf sat next to me as I rested my face in my hands.

"How do you feel about Sahara?"

He doesn't exactly ask things delicately does he? "I don't know. She was the first face I saw waking up here, in the middle of the road. I am highly attracted to her, to her personality, to everything about her. I've known her only as long as you, and already she's all I can think about. Last night, when Elizabeth and I… made up, she was the only thing I could see in my mind. However, I don't know if this is just lust for her, or if it is truly a deep attraction, like I formed with seeing Elizabeth for the first time. Elizabeth has changed, and I don't know if I like the change very much." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair, passing over and forgetting about the bandage on my forehead. "I fear that with my kissing Sarah I may have destroyed any friendship, acquaintance, and trust between us." I sighed again. "That is what I fear most, not a livid Elizabeth." The last statement came out as a whisper.

"Tell me something, do you still feel the same way about our hostess as you did before she returned from her place of work?"

I nodded, avoiding eye contact. I was not proud of my slip in composure, and it showed. Did I regret my actions?

No.

"While I have only known her as long as you, for only a few days, she is a very dear friend to me. Your actions last night, staying here in this room with your fiancé hurt her. She may pride herself in hiding her true feelings very well and I am not looking to seem higher than thou, but I have lived through many lives of men, and I can see the pain in her eyes. If your wish for a possible relationship with her becomes a reality, you must swear to me-and perhaps to Carson and David as well-that you will do your best not to hurt her."

I hadn't felt him move when he stood. I looked up into his scathing blue eyes. His eyes that made me think about Sarah's eye, which reminded me of how intriguing her eyes were, and how absolutely beautiful they were.

"You must swear it."

I stood up to meet him. "I will do my best."

The elvin prince smiled at me. "Thank you. Lady Elizabeth, I believe, is indeed _very _livid with you." His laugh was musical, and I wondered at his mirth. "I do not blame her, but at the same time I do not blame you either. Your point could have perhaps been made in another way, but it is in the past and should be forgot. Unless of course you do not want to forget. In which case I may be able to help you, should you desire to further your relationship with Sahara. Speaking of which, they told me to inform you that as of now, you are evicted from this room and shall have to make do with the sleeping arrangements downstairs with Captain Jack and I, since this is apparently David's room."

"Oh, right. Of course. I'll be down momentarily."

He nodded and turned back towards the door. "By the way William," he grinned over his shoulder, "I caught her before she fell."

The door shut behind him with a click and I sighed heavily, laying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

Outside the room, I could hear Legolas greet Elizabeth. She didn't respond and then I heard the door across the hall slam shut. I pulled myself from the bed and gathered the clothes I had worn when I arrived here and my cutlass and pistol and belts. For a moment I stared at the glasses I'd been wearing at Sarah's suggestion. My mind flashed back to the past few days when she had slipped them onto my face, the skeptical look she got as she assessed me and ruffled my hair and gently applied the bandage to my forehead and smiled at me.

Her laughter finally convinced me down the stairs.

She and Carly were laughing at David, who was lying on top of something they seemed to be attempting to fill. Legolas was chuckling, watching Carly with attentive eyes. And Jack? He was passed out on the chair.

I set my possessions at the end of the couch and walked around the thing the girls were messing with to stand next to Legolas. He tilted his head to look at me and raised an eyebrow at me. I blinked at him.

Honestly, have I been given something that alters my behavior or my character?

"Sarah," my breath hitched in my throat.

Her mismatched eyes turned to me. Her face lit with pleasure, confusion, and I hoped that wasn't also hurt or betrayal hiding behind her eyes. "Hmm?" She hummed at me, laughter playing at the corners of her mouth while Carly told her brother get his fat butt off the air mattress.

"I… I'm glad you're back safe. Was… did you have a pleasant time at work?"

"Yeah," she replied, giving me a soft smile. "I brought some chili cheese fries home too."

"Dibbs!" immediately, the blond man jumped up from the air mattress. "By the way Will, nice glasses."

*`-~0~-'*

The next day went on rather quietly and unexciting. Carly and Sarah did what they called "homework", Elizabeth completely ignored me, Legolas spent his time offering advice to our hosts, and David spent his time entertaining Jack to keep his mind off rum.

Who was this strange man that claimed to be Captain Jack Sparrow?

I attempted to help the girls as well, but often found it a bit difficult as I could not stop thinking about what had happened the night before with Sarah.

Like the pizza, I didn't exactly like the "chili cheese fries", so I assumed that they were acquired tastes. It's not that they were disgusting or unbearable, I was just not used to them as Carly and Sarah seemed to be. Given the fact that David was just the same as they were, I guessed that he enjoyed the same foods they did.

I didn't get a chance to talk to Sarah about the kiss, and it itched in the back of my mind.

I didn't get a chance the next day either as she worked again in the morning until midday, and when she returned nearly fell asleep on the couch as we watched _Il Divo: Live in Barcelona_.

This group Il Divo; they seemed to be very… Sarah. It sounded like opera-I'd heard the singing a few times as a lad outside the opera house-and the men were of different nationalities, and yet for all this, and what I already knew of Sarah, it made perfect sense.

David rolled his eyes when the DVD as they called it was put into the DVD player and he took Elizabeth and Jack outside to entertain them.

Sarah was propped up by Carly's legs on the couch while Carly was laying against the arm.

The black haired girl breathed evenly, her head resting to the side, her face peaceful.

Legolas caught me staring and smirked at me.

My face heated and I focused my attention back on the four singers, but their foreign words were lost on me, and before too long I was watching Sarah again.

The date she claimed to have won with David was going to be the death of me.


	17. Out of My Mind

**A/N: I didn't forget about you I promise! See, there's a chapter to prove it. :D Anywho, I hope you enjoy it. It's probably more of a filler chapter, and I'm sorry if it seems a bit forced. It's been driving me up the wall, and it's not as long as I wanted it to be, but I'll live. Props to anyone who understands the last sentence, maybe even some walnut cookies. Because they are delicious. **

**Please review! **

**BRTxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Legolas' POV <strong>

Do you have any idea how confusing that woman is? I mean honestly.

Contrary to what is made evident throughout this narrative, I do _not _think constantly about William and Sahara and their problems with their relationship. Nor do I actually think about a way to get back to my homeland or what our purpose in being here was.

No, instead my thoughts were more often than not occupied by a certain chestnut brown haired young woman with brown eyes that many times left me breathless. Listen to me, Prince of Mirkwood, _**ELF**_(I cannot stress the point of my being immortal enough) prince of the woodland realm, brought to my knees by a mortal that I've known less than a week, in world that I do not belong to. This shouldn't be possible, let alone fathomable. I've heard the stories, about the immortal falling for a mortal, giving their life up, I've watched it happen believe me I _know_.

But to happen to me… That was unheard of. I didn't fall in love, I had my friends: Gimli, Estel, Arwen, my father. I had them I didn't need someone who would take my heart with them every single time they went on a journey.

I was staring at Carson again. Oh for the sake of all that is good in the world I don't need someone who will eventually die or leave me who is not even from my own world and completely and totally insane… and enthusiastic almost to the point of annoyance about every little thing… and incredibly caring and protective of her best friend… and positively intelligent and talented… and snarky… and bewitching… and-

Damn.

So much for millennia of practice keeping elf-maidens and females at bay.

Of course I'd seen the look she takes on when her eyes fall on me, but she hadn't acted on it. And now here I am, willing to lay my heart at her feet after knowing her only a few days.

I left the living room and went outside to join David, Jack and Lady Elizabeth. "David, a word."

The blond man left the two pirates and joined me by the tree where I had been found. "What's up?"

"This date Sahara has won from you. Do you know when it is going to happen?"

"No, that's up to her. I just don't know as my girlfriend will be very happy with it."

I stopped walking abruptly, my back stiffening almost painfully. "Your _girlfriend_?"

David turned to look at me, seeming a bit sheepish. "We met in Maine. I've been there for about a year for school. We were lab mates for a semester and studied together for a while. She'll be here soon, maybe at the end of the week. She's from Colorado, down in the Springs." He paused, watching Lady Elizabeth. "You know, come to think of it, she looks a lot like Elizabeth. A whole lot like her." His head tilted to the side and watched the pirate woman pensively, one arm crossed over his chest, his other hand resting over his mouth.

Suddenly, with the sound of glitter and sparkles, Lady Elizabeth Swann disappeared in a shower of dust.

.

.

.

You should have seen your faces. Of course she didn't disappear, I just wanted to see what would happen if I teased a bit. Am I not allowed to do so when the rest of my life is in turmoil? I suppose that the turmoil couldn't be _that _bad for me, but in order to calm the chaos I would either have to accept my fate as going to fade after Carly passed on, or continuing life as a mortal, forsaking my immortality, or I would have to block her out and cut her from my life completely, which was definitely not the lesser of the two evils.

Besides, what was spending one lifetime with someone you loved instead of an eternity alone?

Wait.

Love?

Since when did my regard for Carly Adams, brunette protector of Sarah Smith, brown eyed fanatic of just about anything, change from infatuation and attraction to love? I shook my head, hoping to dislodge the thoughts from my mind and focused back on David. "Please tell me that your having a girlfriend will not harm Sahara in anyway."

He laughed. He actually laughed. "She's one of my best friends, and my sister's virtual sister. She had a crush on me when she first met Carson and I, and she did for a long time but she grew out of it a few years ago. Maybe before that. You can never be too sure about Sahara. She's got this way of making you rethink everything you ever thought you knew about it with her looks. I honestly think that Carson is the only one that can really understand her. I don't even think that her parents know her as well as Carson does."

I nodded in understanding, leaning back against a tree in the yard. From the corner of my eye I could see Carson watching out the window rather than the singing quartet, her legs still under the sleeping Sahara, whose curls were spilling out around her head like a halo. My first thought was that she was watching us, her brother and me, but then she seemed to laugh and I realized she must be talking to William.

"Do you like her?"

David's words startled me. I'd been watching her. "Pardon?"

"Carson, do you like her?"

Well. "Yes. I do."

"Good. You can come with Sahara and I on our date." He clapped me on the back.

"David, I actually had something to suggest." Pulling him closer, I quietly told him that I think he should change places with William, as he was very fidgety every time Sahara brought up the date.

He laughed again. "I think that you are a genius sir. Kathy can come with us. It'll be a triple date."

"Who will watch the others?"

"I'm sure we could find sufficient distraction for the little kiddies."

"Do you think William will ever reveal his feelings for Sahara? Or that she'll tell him how she feels?"

"Yeah, I do; when season 3 is confirmed."


	18. Visitors, Part 1

**A/N: This chapter is EXTREMELY short, thus why it is Part 1. I'm not so very sorry that it is as short as it should be, it gave me a little bit of trouble flowing, but I hope that the awesomeness it contains is enough to make up for being so incredibly short. Part 2 will be up soon, as soon as I get some responses from some of my favorite readers. **

**Please read and review! I won't promise any cookies or anything because the next chapter will most likely contain Bananas. **

**Cheerio for now, my lovlies! **

**BRTxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Sahara's POV<strong>

I blinked lazily from sleep. My butt was numb and my neck was sore from the position I'd been sleeping in. I groaned slightly as I stretched my stiff body.

Carson giggled. "I think that was the most adorable little baby dinosaur noise I've ever heard you make."

"Mph." I swung my legs off the couch and then pulled myself onto the floor and laid there. "Is it food time yet," I mumbled into the carpet.

"Sahara, for you it's _always _food time. But I think for now it's time to get you a shower and into something other than your work uniform."

"Too much effort," I replied.

"Oh you are so lazy. Come on, you just slept through the entire Il Divo DVD."

"Aww, I missed Carlos. Man, that's my favorite part." I moved my head to lie on the side, facing away from the TV.

Will hastily looked away from me.

Carson laid down on top of me.

"Guh. Get off me you fat lard."

"Oi, I'm your size smart ass. We've weighed the same for three years." She smacked the back of my thigh.

"Ow! You little rat turd!" I tried to push myself up off the floor but failed miserably. "David! Get in here and get your sister off of me!" I yelled at our third musketeer that was laughing at us outside the window.

He came in, followed by Legolas and the other two pirates. "Having trouble Sahara?"

"What do you think?"

"Carson, you should not squish dearest Sahara. She does need to breathe you know." the elf easily picked my twin up off of me, almost like you would pick up a toddler.

Her face was adorable. It really was. Even more so when Legolas sat her down on the floor next to me.

"By the way guys, I think I should probably tell you. Um, yeah, I've got a girlfriend."

A knock on the door was the only thing to break the deafening silence in the room.

"Got it!" Carson and I jumped up at the same time and raced to the door 10 feet away, running into it and falling to the ground, hitting our heads together. "Ow!"

"You were correct David, they really are twins," Legolas snickered at us, snarky bugger, and then helped us stand up.

"Thanks." I opened the door.

And then we all nearly fainted in shock. Except for of course David. Simultaneously, five heads swiveled back and forth between the woman standing outside the door to the woman standing a few feet behind the chair Will occupied next to Jack.

The woman outside the door flicked her brown eyes between all of us, moving from Carson around the room to David, where she smiled brightly, but then looked suddenly back at Elizabeth Swann.

"Geez, talk about doppelganger."

Maybe it was Carson's statement that kept everyone quiet and thoroughly confused.

Or maybe it was the tell tale pulsing sound that no one could very accurately describe accompanied by the just as tell tale pulsing blue light and pulsing image of a vintage Police Call Box in the middle of the living room that kept everyone quiet and thoroughly confused.

Yeah, that's got to be it.

That is, everyone was quiet until the smoke alarm went off.

Again.

`~0~'

Once the police box had fully materialized, and sufficiently stopped smoking, and the smoke alarm stopped screeching at us, we all gathered around the object sitting smack dab in the middle of the living room.

The woman that looked eerily similar to Elizabeth Swann clung onto David's arm, looking around confused and curious.

Carson and I shared a look as David wrapped his arms around the woman, and the three Caribbean characters clustered together and Legolas stood almost protectively next to my best friend and me.

And then we three musketeers grinned from ear to ear.

"Brilliant," we chorused, just as the doors to the TARDIS flew open.

Smoke started to billow out and David ran upstairs to disconnect the smoke alarm.

The first person to stumble out of the TARDIS wasn't all that surprising. In fact, the three of us that knew who he was, nearly jumped for joy and gave into fits of Wovian Fan Spasms.

He coughed harshly and Legolas quickly retrieved a glass of water he handed to the man. He accepted it and hastily gulped it down. Wiping a hand across his brow he panted heavily and took in his surroundings.

And then he smiled rather suggestively.

"Well hello there."

Carson and I melted into giggles.


	19. Visitors, Part 2

**A/N: Like I said, here's Part 2, again in Sahara's POV, and next chapter, Part 3-yes, Part 3 as this is another really short chapter, for which I am heartily ashamed and sorry-will also be in her POV. **_WARNING_**: I'm assuming you all may have already seen Doctor Who through his time with Martha-hopefully-but if not, please be warned that there are perhaps a few spoilers-or just one-in this chapter right around the time that Jack Harkness acts like, well, Jack Harkness. **

**Also, many thanks to MusicalCake for the idea that inspired the little present you all receive here at the end of the chapter. **

**Please review and let me know what you think! (I swear, I've gone completely bonkers.) Enjoy my lovely duckies! **

**BRTxoxo **

**P.S. Season 3 is referring to Season 3 of BBC's Sherlock. Be happy that you do not know the misery accompanied by knowledge of what that show is, however awesome it may be. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sahara's POV (part 2) <strong>

Will came to stand by my side, gently laying his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm-"

"Oi! Oi. No. That's enough." Another man came stumbling out of the TARDIS, coughing and choking on his words. "You stop that right now."

"I haven't said anything!"

"Just saying hello is enough for you."

Carson and I giggled some more. David smirked. Everyone else… well, everyone else was confused to beat all.

"Are you two quibbling again?" a woman came out of the TARDIS then, also coughing. "Thanks, by the way, for helping me out of there." The red haired woman punched the second man on the arm.

Legolas returned with two more glasses of water.

My shoulder started burning, so I ran to the kitchen to grab a banana and then returned to my place by Will. His hand returned to my shoulder. The burning recommenced.

"Ow! I'm sorry, but he was the one running out first. I had to make sure he wasn't running out into, oh I don't know, a room full of daleks maybe!"

"And you couldn't stay for five seconds to pull me up off the floor where my foot was stuck in the grating?!"

"He could have died!"

"He's a big boy, I'm sure he can fend for himself!"

"You're a grown woman! You managed to pull yourself up all by yourself AND you also helped save us from rabid Ood and a Racnoss and rock giants that blew up a volcano! I'm sure you can fend for yourself!"

"Don't you take that tone with me mister! I will sonic your arse from here to Pompeii and back!"

The other man listening to the two bicker back and forth snickered along with the three of us who knew what was going on. Relatively knew what was going on.

The two bickering turned to us, chorused a "shut up!", turned back to each other, and then back to the eight of us that they didn't know.

"Banana?" I grinned my Cheshire cat grin.

"I like bananas! Bananas are good!" the man in a brown pinstriped suit took the fruit from me and started eating it, his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Without even hesitating, I reached up and ruffled his hair.

He didn't even flinch. "I'm the Doctor by the way."

"We know. And you're Donna Noble-I absolutely _adore_ you, can I get a hug?-and you, sir, are Captain Jack, and please stop smiling like that, you're upsetting the elf," Carson replied.

"Excuse me, William, move," Jack Sparrow sauntered his way into the tight circle standing outside the still smoking TARDIS, waving his hands at the other Caribbean man. "You are not Captain Jack, savvy? _I _am Captain Jack, Captain Jack Sparrow." He bowed to the man that was dressed in a long, thick, high collared blue coat. "So, if you would please change your name, it would be much appreciated."

"Vain, are we, _Jack_?" Will sneered at the pirate captain and pushed him out of the way. "Pay him no mind, he's still a bit drunk from all the rum he consumes. I'm William Turner, this is Elizabeth Swann, Sarah Smith, Carly Adams, Legolas, David Adams, and…"

"Kathy. Kathy Burns."

"Right. Kathy Burns."

"Pleasure to meet you," Jack Harkness gave us another suggestive smile as he kissed our hands and winked at Legolas.

Let's just let that last bit sink in for a tic.

Jack Harkness, _the _Captain Jack Harkness, otherwise known as the Face of Boe, flirt of the entire universe and span of all things wibbly-wobbly and timey-wimey, _winked _at Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood, slayer of countless orcs, a cave troll, oliphants, member of the Fellowship of the Ring, best friend of a Dwarf and King Ellasar of Gondor.

I think I just died.

"Will somebody _please _tell me what in the actual heck is going on here?"

Oh right, the Tenth Doctor, Donna and Jack weren't our only new visitors.

"Kathy, babe, I'd like you to meet my sister, Carly, her best friend Sarah, and our… guests, Legolas Prince of Mirkwood, Captain Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, and apparently the Doctor, Donna Noble, and Captain Jack Harkness."

She fainted.

Just when David caught Elizabeth's doppelganger, and we all rushed forward to make sure she was okay, a hissing and screeching sound could be heard coming from deep within the TARDIS. David was the only one not to look expectantly through the still open doors of the space ship, and Carson and I were the only ones who had not come with the Doctor's entourage to not get a look of dumbfounded confusion plastered to our faces.

Another wail was heard, and while the Doctor, Donna and Jack Harkness looked adorably confused, at that moment, my twin and I knew _exactly _what was making the noise, and what it entailed, even before we heard the next words emanating from deep within the ship.

"It burns us precious! The bright lights burns us!"


	20. Visitors, Part 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I still think it's rubbish but there you go. I hope you enjoy it. Please review! **

**BRTxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>(Still) Sahara's POV <strong>

"What on earth is that noise?" Donna asked, or very nearly demanded.

"I don't suppose you're a _Lord of the Rings _fan then?"

"Lord of the whot?"

"Yeah, didn't think so." I scrubbed my hands down my face. "Legolas, is there anything you can get or you have that will help us with Sméagol?"

"Pardon? What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Carson raised an eyebrow at the elf. "Sméagol, the creature Gollum, has dropped by for a visit."

"In my TARDIS?" the Doctor looked at us skeptically, a sharp eyebrow raised.

"You should have seen where these four popped up. Two of them in a tree, one of them in the middle of the road and the last… well I'm not entirely sure where she showed up, I just know where she found us." Carson peeked back into the space ship.

"Do you have any fish?" I glanced at my friend.

"Not that I know of."

"What about you," I asked, looking up at the Doctor.

"I might have some… not sure where it would have come from."

"We're gonna need it. Mind if we come in?" the excitement in my voice was not contained as well as I wanted it to be. In fact it wasn't contained at all.

The wailing and hissing continued to resonate and echo throughout the TARDIS walls.

"Be my guest. Is he alien?"

"Not really, no. Just from another universe. Just like they are." I jerked a thumb at our other visitors. "He's an elf. They're pirates. Sméagol used to be something akin to a hobbit before the power of the One Ring consumed him and gave him unnatural long life. Gave him dissociative identity disorder, or a very severe case of schizophrenia. You'll understand soon enough. Where's the kitchen?"

"This way. You two, wait here, we're obviously in America, but please don't wander off." The Doctor looked pointedly at Donna and Jack, and then pointed to Jack. "And you. Just… for five minutes. Don't be you."

"I'll come with you," Legolas stepped closer to us, "I've caught him once before, perhaps I can help again."

We nodded and followed the Doctor into the TARDIS.

The wailing got louder and we could faintly hear Sméagol clattering around somewhere.

Of course Legolas was the one that was completely dumbfound. "It's bigger on the inside… that's impossible."

"Legolas, it's also supposed to be impossible for eight supposedly fictional characters to be real."

"You two are taking this rather well. Everyone comments on the TARDIS' size, but you, you two haven't." we pressed up against a wall and the Doctor peeked around a corner, taking out his sonic screwdriver.

Carson and I had another Wovian Fan Spasm.

"Why is that, I wonder?"

We crept around the corner and down the twisting halls.

There was a splash heard farther away from us, preceded by a yelp of pleasure, and immediately followed by another wail of anger.

"He's in the pool," the Doctor almost whispered, pausing momentarily.

"I guess he doesn't like chlorine," Carson replied.

"So why are you taking this so well?"

"Well, you see," I explained, "we've already had time to deal with our first four visitors from another universe, two of them being practically twins. Like alternate universe twins. And then there is of course the matter of my eyes, since, you know, it's not all that common to have complete heterochromia and people aren't used to it."

"You have complete heterochromia?" the Doctor turned to me, his face once again alight, and looked me straight in the eyes. "You do. Oh well that's just brilliant!"

Inside, Carson and I were dying.

*`-0-'*

"Ah, here we are. The kitchen."

The Doctor opened a door and immediately closed it. He opened it again.

"Oh dear."

We filed into the destruction that was the TARDIS' kitchen. Dishes were everywhere, food was, well, everywhere, silver-wear was in the ceiling, and appliances were on the floor.

"Geez, what did you do?"

"She was throwing a fit! It's not my fault!"

"I know." I reached up on my tip toes and patted the Doctor's spiky hair. "We'll just blame Jack." I picked my way through the mess of food and kitchen appliances to what looked to be the refrigerator. "Oh good grief, is _everything _bigger on the inside in this place?!"

The Doctor looked up from where he was rummaging around in one of his coat pockets, slowly letting it lay flat on his chest. There was a sheepish look on his face.

"I need to climb into the refrigerator! It's huge!"

"Lemme see!" Carson stumbled through the kitchen. "Whoa…"

"Sahara, Carson, fish. Get it."

"Yes _mother_," I stuck my tongue out at Legolas and then climbed into the refrigerator, looking for fish.

"Found it!"

I looked at the object Carson had in her hands suspiciously. "Are you sure that's a fish?"

"Um… no, not really."

"Hey Doctor is this a fish?"

We held the… thing out for him to see and peeked around the door.

"No."

"Ew."

The Doctor climbed into the refrigerator and rummaged through a few drawers before pulling out something that resembled a fish. "Ah here we go!" he threw the item he'd had previously behind him and rummaged around some more, nearly falling into the drawer himself as he was balanced on the edge of it with his feet off the ground. His muffled "ah-ha!" was heard and he pulled himself back out of the drawer holding a fish.

"Fabulous!" I took the fish and hopped out of the refrigerator and watched with an idiotic grin on my face while Legolas helped Carson out. The Doctor jumped out and shut the door.

"Now then. I think this…"

"Sméagol."

"Right, this Sméagol character is still in the pool. This way." He guided us down more corridors, up stairs, down stairs, around corners and then finally to the pool.

Sméagol was still there, just like the Doctor said. And he seemed to be having a splashing good time. I'm dead serious, the way he kept splashing the water and jumping back was like watching a kitten.

"Oh my gosh! He's so cute!" I started into the pool but Legolas held me back.

"Sahara he's dangerous, you can't just walk in there and expect him to be friendly," the elf hissed.

"And I think he's misunderstood and lonely because he lost the only thing that was ever really precious to him. Besides, the war's over right? So technically he's supposed to be dead and therefore I don't really think he'll be too much of a problem. If we keep him fed with fish I'm sure he'll be just fine." I pulled my arm away and walked into the pool room. "Sméagol?"

He jumped around to look at me, his large blue eyes narrowed. "How does she know us precious?"

"I've uh… heard a lot about you. My name's Sarah. I'm here to help you."

"Sar…"

"You can just call me… Sar." I remembered the fish. "Here, I brought you this."

He crawled towards me slowly as I held the fish out to him.

"I'm here to help you Sméagol." I crouched down to eye level with him. "I want to be your friend."

He blinked, his pupils slowly dilating.

I smiled at him.

That's when he tackled me in a hug. Smiling a grin with 9 teeth.


	21. Tell The Stories, Part 1

**A/N: Hey look, another thing. Sorry it's so short, I'll try to get part two up soon.  
><strong>

**You would all be so proud of me (not really) since I lost my new Kindle Fire HD that cost me a good $200 or so, as I left it on the roof of my car as I left for church. My cousin-I swear she has a heart of pure GOLD-is sending me her old Kindle Fire that she no longer uses. **

**Anyway! Onto the REAL(ish) story at hand. Enjoy! Reviews are my favorite thing in the world! **

**BRTxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV (look, you get to see inside Will's mind again and not Sahara's, aren't you happy?) <strong>

It seemed to take forever for the girls, Legolas, and "the Doctor" to reemerge from the… TARDIS, I think he called it. For the five minutes-honestly, it really was only five minutes-it took them, David picked up his girlfriend with my help and laid her on the couch with a pillow under her head. Jack went to sulk in a corner and the woman named Donna crossed her arms tightly across her chest. The new Captain Jack started talking to Elizabeth-and at first she was weary of him, ignoring his advances. At first.

As The Doctor and Legolas followed Carly out of the box, the brunette looked confused. I'm not quite sure how to explain the Doctor's expression as he fiddled with a blue and silver cylinder in his hands. Legolas was highly confused and a bit flustered as well. Very flustered actually.

"What is it? What happened? Where's-" I stopped short and my eyes widened, my jaw dropping nearly to the floor.

Sarah was grinning ear to ear was she walked out of the blue police box.

A creature, something that looked human, but crawled on all fours with extremely wide pale blue eyes, thin wisps of hair, and very large hands and feet, followed her out with a fish in his mouth. It was almost like he was trying to smile around the fish. But that's not what had me surprised.

Rather it was the fact that she was holding its hand.

David looked up, and upon seeing Sarah with the creature, started to his feet. "Holy… what… what in the name of Sherlock Holmes did we miss?"

Elizabeth screeched, instinctively-I would assume-hiding behind Jack Harkness. Donna looked at the creature, raised an eyebrow and turned to the Doctor as if to ask 'are you serious?'. Jack Sparrow eyed the creature somewhat curiously before he pulled a face and turned back to his corner, muttering about rum and peanuts.

"I do not know what to make of him anymore. In Middle Earth, he was twisted and evil, and now, he is like a cat." The elf shook his head in frustration.

"Oh c'mon Legolas, he's really a big sweetheart. I mean, look at him!" Sarah appealed to the elf, and we all shifted our gaze to the creature crouching beside her, who looked to be quite happily eating the fish, saying something about "juicy sweet".

The room was silent for a few moments.

"Yeah, we're going to need more fish."

Jack turned around suddenly and crouched in front of the creature, as if to analyze it. "I don't very much like you."

The creature hissed, dropping the fish he'd been eating and scrambled behind Sarah, hanging on her legs, hitting Jack in the process.

"Oi! Knock it off Jack!" when Jack stood up, the young woman with curly hair flicked his nose.

I tried to smother a chuckle and it came out as a strangled snort.

"My Sméagol."

Carly giggled at her friend, and I had to admit, the sight was comical. Sarah was a good head shorter than Jack, with unruly black hair, dressed in her work clothes, hands on her hips, and a sulking creature glaring from behind her legs. Jack stood slightly leaning away from her, holding onto his nose, eying the creature.

"Now then, everyone, I would like to introduce you to Sméagol. He used to be very much like a hobbit, but much more adept to water. After a few unfortunate events and happenings, he was… well, he turned into this." Sarah knelt down and gave Sméagol his fish, which he happily continued eating, occasionally glaring at Jack. Suddenly she sighed heavily and looked to Dave and Carly. "Guys, it's time. We have to tell them."

"Tell us what exactly," Elizabeth demanded, trying to retain some dignity after her very un-lady-like reaction to Sméagol.

I looked at the young women curiously, confused by their slightly guilty and nervous faces. Carly nodded.

"Look, obviously you know that this isn't your world. And we know that it's hard to live here. But we know where you're from, and we know your stories. Here, they're just stories, tales, lore, that someone created. You're not supposed to be real."

I stared at her, dumbfounded, hurt, angry. "How long have you known," I asked.

Her eyes shot to mine, pools of sorrow and-no, that could be-could it?

Fear. Fear drenched her bi-colored eyes. But it wasn't fear as if she had seen something to threaten her life. It was fear of a different kind, the fear I felt when I watched Elizabeth being led through Port Royal by pirates, and when I held hands with her through prison bars.

She was afraid of losing something.

And from the way her gaze was directed at me, I hardly dared to hope that it would be me.


	22. Tell The Stories, Part 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, but school started, work is still there, homework is there, boyfriends, exboyfriends in business class-believe me, _that_ was freaky-and tumblr and no sleep and supernatural and doctor who and all that jazz... I'm sorry. but now it's here, and I hope you'll accept this as my peace offering. (prepare for... fluff I suppose. Maybe.) **

**Please review?**

**BRTxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>(still) Will's POV<strong>

"Will I'm sorry," Sarah's voice was high pitched, as if she was trying not to let her emotions get the better of her. "I've… we've known all along but we were scared! They're just stories and then suddenly you're real! We didn't know what to do! I mean-"

"Wait! Stop," the Doctor piped up, stopping his conversation with Donna and coming into our conversation bubble. "Now, before you all get very angry at these two young ladies, let me explain." He paused, seeming to think about something, his brow furrowing. "No, there is too much, let me sum up. You five actually are real. And not just real because you are now living in this universe and field of perception, but you also have a real world, or universe if you like. Now, Tolkein was brilliant. He really was, and he a very strong imagination. Given that fact, when he created the Middle Earth idea, it was formed and came into existence. As for the Pirates, I've been doing some tinkering, and according to the TARDIS and screwdriver, there was a rip in the fabric of space and time between their universe and ours.

"Because of that, the creators of the franchise were able to get the information and create said franchise. That gap also allowed the three from that universe to appear here. Between Arda and here, there had to have been some sort of portal that let Legolas and Sméagol here through. So tell me, when did each of you get here?"

"I arrived, and I'm going to assume that Jack and Elizabeth arrived at the same time, after our ship was overtaken by the Kraken. We were _supposed_ to be taken to Davy Jones' Locker, but instead we were sent here," I explained.

"There now. In dying you were pulled through the rip. Instead of Davey Jones' locker, you were sent through a different door if you will. What about you?" The Doctor turned to Legolas.

"I was following an Orc party through my father's forest. When we had reached their camp, I was separated and a Necromancer sent me here."

"Well there you are! A good reason for everyone in the room to be here! Well," he drawled, glancing down at Sméagol, "most everyone in the room."

"Anyway! His point _is_, technically, you're all real. While you may just be stories in this universe, you have your own universes where it's fact that you exist," Donna said.

"So how does that account for you?" Carly pointed at the Doctor and Donna.

"We're from this world."

"This world. So everything we've watched on TV, the stories we've heard, they're all real?"

"Well of course they're true! I created that show years, decades ago to keep people off my back. If people just think that it's a story, they won't question it. That's beside the point. The point is that the young women didn't know that you characters were actually real, just like you all didn't know they were real."

"I love when you talk smart," Jack Harkness said, grinning at the Doctor.

The Doctor only rolled his eyes.

Elizabeth was now eyeing Jack Harkness with new curiosity. To my surprise, I really didn't care. I did however care about what the two girls were thinking. David had given up all hope of keeping along with the conversation and was sitting on the floor next to Kathy's head, watching the creature Sméagol.

"Well, then, given this new information, however confusing it may be, I accept your apologies, and your justification for not telling us. It may be hard to swallow, the fact that you knew where we were from, and that we very well disappear at any given moment, but I accept them nonetheless and forgive you." Legolas said as he bowed to the two girls.

While Carly smiled brightly at the elf, Sarah turned her gaze on me. Her eyes pleaded desperately with mine, like she was begging for my forgiveness.

I could only stare at her. My mouth moved but no sound came out, I couldn't figure out what to say. I didn't what I _could_ say. What was I to say to that?

"Will please," she whispered.

"I…" I sighed. "I need a moment." I walked away, outside, to the backyard, and sat in the tree that we had found Legolas in.

So I was still dead. Well, not really, I'm fairly certain that those who are dead don't really have a beating heart. So I wasn't in my world anymore, obviously, and the girls knew. They knew all along. Everything about me, about Elizabeth and Jack, and what happened to me. And Legolas. And they never told me. Any of us.

I watched the sun slowly begin to set across the mountains. Why had I never watched it set in mountains before? I'd seen mountains, sure, all over, but I'd never seen a sunset with mountains.

I was angry. No, I wasn't angry. I was hurt. Just like I'd been hurt by Elizabeth. No, not like that. I don't know if Sarah was capable of betrayal at that magnitude.

She was suddenly there, sitting in the tree, just below me by my right knee, watching the sun. When she took a deep breath, I could tell she'd been crying.

Moments passed, I could almost hear as the seconds slipped by, the sun sinking lower until it touched the horizon.

"Um…" she cleared her throat. "Will, I'm sorry. I know I should have told you. We should have told all of you. But I just… I couldn't I was scared! I-"

"You were scared. Of what, Sarah? What could you possibly be scared of?!" I jumped out of the tree and turned to look at her. She looked like hell. I was too agitated to sit. "Here I am, supposedly having just died, only to find myself still alive in some other world that I know absolutely _nothing _about, and then there's a man that looks eerily similar to me! Then, I find out my fiancée is here as well, and the blaggard that started this whole mess, which does nothing to help my perception of things by the way, and then some other man comes traipsing in here supposedly knowing all, just like you. What have you to be afraid of that I don't?"

"Losing you!"

My mouth popped open in an 'O'. What?

The black haired woman stood up to me, her eyes blazing. "I'm a very selfish person, Will. Very, _very _selfish. I was terrified of losing you because you are one of the best things to happen to me! I'm already bordering on a complete and utter mental breakdown as it is, trying to juggle around a crap ton of homework, a job, family time, college applications, varsity tennis, plus avoiding ex-boyfriends and trying to figure out just what I'm going to do with the rest of my life! And then suddenly, out of nowhere, you show up, one of the most beautiful human beings in existence, even if you are supposed to be fictional, and the world slows down just enough for me to get my feet on the ground and keep track of my thoughts.

"But then I realized, you could disappear at any moment. It doesn't matter what's going on, you could suddenly just vanish into thin air. I know everything Will, your story, Elizabeth's story, where you're from, how the story goes. I know these things! And I want you to stay! I don't want you to leave! Can you imagine if I'd told you? What if I had, and you tried to find a way back?" By now her voice had subsided from the angered tone into a broken crack, and her eyes were filled with tears again. "I wouldn't be able to handle that, if you'd found a way back, with Elizabeth, and then gotten back with her, because that's how the story goes. I wouldn't be able to take it."

"And you think that I would," I snapped. "You think that I would be able to handle leaving you and spending the rest of my life in some world that suddenly seems so dull with a woman I know has already betrayed me once?" I stepped closer to her, so close I could just barely feel her brushing against my chest. I lowered my voice. "Do you not remember the other night?"

"I do," she replied quietly, but without the crack in composure from before. "I also remember Sunday night when you spent the entire night up in the room with Elizabeth, and her coming downstairs the next morning in your shirt. I'm not stupid, Will. I saw Carson's face, I watched her look into the room and close the door. So why don't you tell me how much that meant in comparison to the other night." Her eyes flicked between mine, and her jaw was hard.

"Sunday night, she kissed me. I thought we had made up, but I went to bed immediately after I heard her say 'James', angry at her, and she followed me. You think that I would just go along with her, after what she did to me? You think I would do that to you?"

Her eyes immediately became confused. "What?"

My anger deflated. "Sarah, I don't know what it is, but there's something about you… I can't… how could I live with myself knowing that I was the cause of the pain you were in? The other night, when you came back, Elizabeth had told me to prove that I didn't love her anymore and that I didn't want to marry her anymore, and to 'kiss your precious little Sarah and break the engagement' if it hurt me that much. So I did. To be honest, that wasn't the only reason I kissed you, and if I had to do it over again, I wouldn't change a thing."

"Will I-"

"Sarah." I cleared my throat. "Sahara… please. Don't apologize again. Technically, I already knew that you knew everything."

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"When you first brought me here, Carly's mother told me that Davy Jones did not exist. That should have made it all clear."

"Oh," she said quietly.

A light breeze blew around us, and the sun was just barely peeking above the horizon, casting long shadows and just enough rays to hit Sahara's eyes and make them iridescent.

"When we first met, you took my hand and told me to trust you." I took her hand gently in mine, my voice just barely above a whisper. "So here I am, trusting you."


End file.
